Another Way
by klcm
Summary: AU! Each stuggling with their own life problems, they are brought together at college rather than through the B.A.U... All finding comfort in one another...How will life play out for them now? H/P...M/G...Re/J
1. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The six of them sat nervously around in this large room with a man that they had all seen more than once for individual counselling. Sitting with other people who were struggling with aspects of their life made them feel like they weren't the only vulnerable upset anger filled person in the entire world. They all had the feeling of hesitation to start group therapy but after assessing life they began to decide it would help them get through the rest of their college years. Hell even make new friends that would understand.

They exchanged looks at one another. All recognising one another but had never acquainted their selves to each other. They were all of varying types, all of varying ages. They were a major mix but there was something comfortable about being with one another, even if namelessly.

'Who'd like to start?' The counselling asked this was by followed complete silence. 'I can random chose? I know it's a daunting thought to stand up and admit your feelings but we aren't here to judge... you are all in basically the boat... therefore, you can help one another.' More silence. 'All you need to do is stand say your name and what's brought you here and then sit.'

'Okay I'll start.' Said the young black haired boy, who had masculine handsome features for his age. He stood and cleared his throat. 'My name is Aaron Hotchner and I've been struggling with the death of my dad for the last month or so.' He breathed out in pure relief, that actually felt good, amazing actually, he then sat back down.

'Well done Aaron.... how about one of the ladies now?'

One of the two blonde headed ladies, she was curvy, had a certain something that radiated from her that made you want to gravitate to her, to know her more, she stood up. 'My name is Penelope Garcia; I lost my mom and dad in a car accident 3 weeks ago.' She too breathed out, finding it amazingly therapeutic to admit such a sore spot in front of strangers. She caught a smile off the young dark handsome boy and couldn't help but smile back.

He stood next. 'My names Derek Morgan.' He paused. 'I was abused as a child and the man that did it is up for parole soon, I guess I'm not coping well.' He smiled slightly and sat down; he found his eyes wandering back to the girl that had spoke before him. He found he didn't feel anger or the feeling or need to be ashamed for saying that sentence like he usually did.

'Another lady perhaps?'

The tall beautiful brunette stood, catching a look of Aaron, she smiled sadly. 'My name is Emily Prentiss and I thought I was prepared but I obviously wasn't, my grandmother died just over 3 weeks ago.' She sat back down, her eyes locked with Aaron.

The scrawny one of the men stood, he wasn't lean, he wasn't fat it was slim, yet not lanky with features begging for age to mature them into a handsome man. He cleared his throat with obvious nerves. 'My name is Spencer Reid and I just found out my mom's been clinically diagnosed with Schizophrenia.'

The final lady stood up. She was another blonde, petite, and slender, rather pretty she couldn't stop looking at Spencer, his eyes held a hidden wonder she wanted to get to know more, to explore. 'My name's Jennifer Jareau and I'm having trouble dealing with a family breakdown.'

When the last lady sat back down the counsellor sat forward, leaning on his knees. 'See it wasn't that hard was it?' Everyone shook their heads, still slightly consumed with shyness. 'The reason I decided to call a group meeting for you six was to show you that other people can help, you don't have to be the same age, the same ethnicity, the same intelligence or have the same problems you just need to meet new people to make a new start, one where all the secrets are laid bare on first encounters rather than with holding them.' He looked at them. 'Now... I'm going to call that a session but I would like us to regroup weekly. If you have any problems you know where to find me.'

The six youngsters stood up, smiled at one another before saying their goodbyes to David Rossi, their counsellor, their mentor, their friend.


	2. Pairs

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

**One Week fast forward**

Only a week had passed since they had all sat in the large room with the counsellor. One week had passed and one meeting had happened but all were eager to get back, to help one another, to get help. There was a new air to the room; still the shyness shifted between each of them but there was a larger consuming sense of comfort between the six youngsters. They had exchanged smiles and greetings around campus but nothing else, but wasn't that always the start?

'This time I'm going to do something different... I've separated you into pairs already, from this you are going to disperse to where ever and come back in an hour to continue this session.' He saw the confusion and hesitation. 'This is a mini exercise, I want you to separate in pairs, go in different directions as the others, sit and talk about absolutely anything and when you come back I'll tell you what to do with everything you have learnt.'

Everyone shifted in their sits, all knowing who they wanted to go with, all knowing for definite that they would be put with the opposite sex.

David Rossi rubbed his hands together. 'Aaron... I want you to take Emily.' He saw Aaron smile, and then turned his attention to Derek. 'You Derek take Penelope.' A smile grew into Derek's smile. 'And so finally, Spencer take Jennifer.' Rossi stood up. 'I'll see you in an hour. Don't be late.' He said with a smile as he left them to get going. They had only been in the room 10 minutes and were now stuck to the chairs in shock.

Derek stood first and put his hand out for Penelope. He smiled broadly at her. 'Come on then Penelope. Looks like we have some getting to know each other to do.' He winked and she laughed slightly. She took his hand and let her lead him out.

'Shall we Emily?' Aaron asked and then allowed Emily to take the lead out of the room.

Spencer walked over to JJ. 'Well it seems its just us left now.' He smiled at her.

'Seems to be that way.' She stood and they walked out next to one another.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Derek and Penelope**

'Where are we going?' Penelope asked her hand still enclosed comfortably in this near enough stranger's hand.

'I'll surprise you... no one but me knows about this place. I come here to clear my head sometimes.'

'Don't you want it to remain a secret?' She asked quizzical.

'I think it will help you if you ever need to just think things through or you just need some space.'

'How can you be so sure?' He shrugged. 'Are you...um... sure? I mean you hardly know me?'

'I'm sure.' He lead her through some woods, and then into a clearing with a view that made Penelope stop in awe, the feeling of numinous dropping over every inch of her body. Derek looked at her face and smiled. 'I take it you like it?'

'How did you find it?'

'I was just walking... the day... I gave... erm...' He ran a hand over his head. 'The day I gave evidence against my abuser.'

'You're brave Derek Morgan.'

'No I'm not.'

'It takes more than a man to step up and do that type of thing.'

'It's something I had to do.'

'And how did you feel after it?'

'Like the biggest weight had been lifted from me.' She smiled and walked away to look around. 'So Penelope tell me what you do here.'

'I dance.'

'Oh really?' He asked impressed.

'Yeah but I'm thinking of quitting.' She whispered.

'Oh why's that?' He replied slightly disappointed.

'I... I just can't dance now that they've gone.'

'I bet it's hard.' She nodded. 'I know you don't know me very well Penelope but I will always listen to you.'

'Derek you can't... you have your own life... you do not need to add an orphaned 18 year old to that.'

'I won't mind.'

'Still... it's not fair.'

'Offer still stands Penelope.'

She laughed nervously. 'I know this is going to sound scarily strange... maybe even stalker ish but I feel comfortable around you.'

He smiled. 'The same thought I was just having.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Aaron and Emily**

'This is peaceful.' Emily said as she sat down.

'Yeah I think so, except during the day.'

'I bet.' She laughed nervously. 'So you really like this group therapy thing?'

'Yeah, I mean its shown me I'm not alone and that help is always closer than I thought.' Emily nodded in agreement. 'How about you?'

'Yeah it feels good. I can't help but feel for Penelope, she's going to grow up and her parents are never going to see it.'

'Yeah that's what I keep thinking and you and your grandmother?'

'She was like my best friend.' She looked at her hands. 'She had cancer for the last 7 months, terminal for the last 2 and I truly thought I'd done the whole goodbye bit but it's just so hard.' She felt a tear fall, the last person she wanted to cry in front of was Aaron Hotchner, the cutest boy she'd seen on the whole campus. 'How about you with your dad?'

'We weren't close but it's knocked the wind out of me majorly.' Aaron lifted Emily's head. 'It's nice to talk to someone like you, someone that isn't a professional or my mother.' Emily laughed a bit, and nodded in agreement.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Spencer and Jennifer**

'So the library eh?'

'It's quiet, not many people come in here.' Spencer replied still slightly nervous at the proximity of having her near.

'It is quiet, a relaxing quiet.' She smiled. 'So...your mom? Must be hard?'

'It is but you know day by day... and you and your family?'

She sighed heavily as she sat in a seat. 'Mom and dad divorcing, brother's not handling it well.' She looked down. 'I always thought my life was perfect.'

'No one's ever is... that's why you need to have people around to help.'

'Do you?' She looked up. 'I mean have many?'

'No...not really.'

'Well you have me.' She smiled. 'I liked you from the first instance I was around you.'

'Really?' Spencer blushed. 'Sorry I'm not used to this attention...always being the geek kind of took that whole let's be your friend element.'

'Spencer you are not a geek, you are just more intelligent than others and that means that you have the right ideas in life.'

'Thanks... I like you from the first instance too.' This time Jennifer blushed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**One Hour Later**

They had all returned on time and were not sitting in the circle, chairs slightly shifted towards their other counterpart. Rossi came in and witnessed the change in behaviour he smirked and took a chair and joined the circle.

'So learn anything?' They all nodded. 'The point of this whole thing was to allow you to find someone you could just talk to... did you find that?' Again 6 nods. 'Right that's a good sign then.'

'Spencer, anything interesting about Jennifer you would like to share?'

Spencer looked at Jennifer who nodded. 'She likes to be called JJ rather than Jennifer.'

Rossi nodded. 'So we have a nickname do we?' She nodded and smiled slightly. 'Okay JJ... an interesting fact about Spencer?'

Again her and Spencer exchanged looks. 'Spencer graduated from high school at the age of 12.'

Everyone looked impressed. 'So we have a young genius within our midst, I see. Derek, anything about Penelope?'

'She's a dark horse...' He looked at Penelope who looked away in embarrassed. 'She knows her way around a computer more than she should.'

Rossi nodded and chuckled slightly. 'Well that we should look out for. Penelope... anything you've learnt about Derek?'

'He used to be star quarter back but had to stop because of an injury.'

'What a shame.' Rossi looked at Derek, knowing from his build that he was athletic. 'Emily...did Aaron share anything interesting?'

'His set his goals high and good. He wants to become a prosecutor.'

'Wow that is interesting to know... keep your mind focus and you'll reach it.' Rossi encouraged. 'Now Aaron... anything about Emily?'

He looked at her and smiled. 'She is the daughter of an ambassador.'

Rossi nodded and looked at Emily. 'No pressure then?' He joked, which evoked a laugh from her. 'Right now we all know at least one thing about one another. You've all admitted to us why you're here which shows progress.' He looked at each of them. 'I don't want you to tell me the response but I just want to know what the first thing you talked about was.'

'Penelope?'

She hesitated, not thinking she would be first. 'Derek asked me what I do here at college.'

Rossi nodded. 'Emily?'

'We talked about if we really liked the idea of group therapy.'

'Okay... Jennifer?'

'We talked about Spencer's mom.'

'Very good, you all started off on common ground...all good starters. Did you find the hour went fast?' Everyone nodded and murmured yes. 'That's because you are not closing up and holding in your problems.' Rossi looked at his watch. 'Next week same time same place?'

Everyone stood and said goodbye. The 3 boys thinking how much they enjoyed talking to the other half of their pair. The 3 girls leaving thinking how much they enjoyed the new company with the boys. All showing a growing companionship with the one another.


	3. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot... glad you like my alternative universe!_

----------------------------------------------------

The days rolled by and soon they had been in therapy for 5 weeks; they all seemed to be handling their worries properly, all having a confidante. Aaron and Emily had certainly set it off and were now taking things slow and dating even if they didn't call it that. JJ and Spencer went out as often as they could together and Penelope and Derek spent everything free moment with one another. Each of the three girls banded together finding true friends in one another and the same applied for the boys. Altogether they were just like any other group of friends but this group had a special unique bond.

Since starting group therapy the six had all shifted in what they wanted to do. JJ had gone down the media route, Penelope down the computer route, Derek was in the throes of either lawyer or some other law enforcement group, Spencer was still multitasking his various degrees, Emily had kept her degree but was trying to gain extra languages upon ones she already had from childhood, and Hotch was now even more determined to reach his goal.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek had been wandering around for a while, Penelope had had to go home for her parent's funeral, he found himself feeling lost not having her close. It had only been 3 days but he found himself wanting to wrap his arms around her, breathe in her scent of strawberries and cream, feel the softness of her skins, the smoothness of her curls. He basically was yearning for Penelope Garcia more than he had ever wanted a girl.

As he walked his mind played over the short time in which they had know each other, and he still couldn't believe how easily he had connected with Penelope more than the others, of course he had found new friends in all of them but something about this 18 year old blonde headed wonder mesmerized him.

He was a couple of feet from his and Penelope's secret place when he heard the sobs, he knew them anywhere and it broke his heart at each of them. Like daggers to the heart each and every one of them. When he came to the clearing he saw her sitting against a log, her knees drawn up close, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and her head down as she cried.

'Pen...?' When she didn't answer he approached her closer and knelt down, caressing gently some curls on her head. 'Baby girl?' He noticed the sobs stopped, just to the nickname that he had let accidently slip out whilst watching movies, she had laughed and it had stuck. 'Pen I need you to look at me.' She shook her head as the tears began their flood again. 'Come on...it's me.'

She slowly lifted her head and he saw the cut on her lip, the anger rising in him instantly. 'It's nothing.' She said as she noticed his looks darken.

'Nothing? Pen you have a cut on your lip, and don't think I didn't notice the bruise that is just visible under your sleeve.'

'Derek really...'

'Who?' He saw her hesitate. 'Tell me.'

'My brother.' She replied whispered and then looked down again.

The anger was on the brim now, but he held back, Penelope needed him more than ever. 'Pen we've been over this, I love you, so tell me everything.'

The tears dropped from her eyes. 'They blame me.' She sobbed.

'Blame you?'

'For their deaths... they were driving here to see me dance so I guess it is my fault.'

'No! Pen I will not let you play the blame game, your parents may have been coming to see you but that's because that's what they do with children, they go to see them perform their abilities, you were no exception. That night, that was unavoidable, they were coming to see you so that you could make them proud.' He caught a few tears. 'I'm having a little trouble understanding why the hell you brother feels the need to hit you.'

'His aggression, my fault, why punch a wall when you can have the culprit of it all?' She said nonchalantly. 'I left when they had all gone to sleep.'

'When did this happen?'

'Last night after the funeral.' She looked at him, her eyes sad, filled to the fullest with tears. She lifted her hand up to his face and traced the lines under his eyes. 'When did you last sleep D?'

He shrugged. 'I've been struggling a little for the last 3 days.'

'Any particular reason?'

'Missing you... and Buford wants me to go and see him.'

'Why?'

'Why to what?'

'Both. Why would you miss me?'

'Because you are the most fantastic thing to come into my life for years.' He watched her blush; he loved it when her cheeks brightened with the gorgeous pink colour. 'And Buford, because he wants to chat.'

'Maybe... you should. Find out why he did it, it'll will help you.'

'Do you think?' She nodded. 'I don't know if I can face him alone.'

'Then don't... from what I've heard your mom is more than willing to help you.'

'I don't want my mom by my side.'

'Why not?'

'Because I want you.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Emily and Aaron were strolling out of the movie theatre after yet another date, again they were laughing.

'So let me get this right...'

'Don't repeat it.'

'No no no... when you were in Italy you used to speak anything but Italian?' Aaron asked. 'Why?'

'For fun, I mean it was always about the Politics, so it was always seriousness. I was young and immature.'

'And you're not now?'

Emily swung round and swatted his arm playfully. 'I'll hold you to that Hotchner.'

He smirked. 'Em?'

'Yeah.'

'I screw up these kinds of things so let me finish before you start talking... okay?'

'Okay.'

'I really like you... I mean really like you. I love being around you, I love the fact that you're all I think about when I can't see you. So I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?' Now he felt stupid. That had come out completely different when he had rehearsed it earlier that day, now he sounded like a giddy school kid.

'Yes.' She said with a smile full of emotion.

'Really?'

'Yes, I was contemplating asking you.' She joked. 'So boyfriend the night's still young where should we go?'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'You win!' Spencer said putting his hands up in mock surrender. 'You're too good for me.'

'I would have thought that slender body of yours would have been made for such a game.'

'It's not all about body type... it's about flexibility and the ability to balance body weight.'

'Okay genius of mine... one more go and we will find some films to watch.'

'Okay deal.' They joked until finally Spencer won the final game of twister. 'You let me win.' He laughed.

'So what if I did?' She replied innocently. 'All for a good cause.' She watched him blush, kissed his reddening cheek and stood. 'You and Pen blush easily.'

'She blushes?'

'Yeah, usually when Derek's around... do you think there's anything going on between them?' JJ said as she got to cans of soda out of the fridge and passed one to Spencer.

'Well they do seem really close... extremely close given the time we have all met one another.'

'I'm glad I met you Spencer... I'm glad I met all of them.'

'Me too.' Spencer agreed as he started to siphon through the multiple DVD's. 30 minutes later the film was forgotten. 'How do you think Emily and Aaron's date is going?'

'Date?'

'Well yeah I mean they are practically together aren't they?'

'Yeah I suppose they are... and Penelope?'

'I don't know where to begin. I offered to go with her; she said all of us had.'

'Yeah I did to...'

'Derek was apparently first to offer.'

'I love those two together so much.' JJ shifted in her seat. 'What about us?'

Spencer looked at her shocked. 'Do you want there to be an us?'

'Only if you.'

'I do.' He said as he locked lips with her.

When they pulled apart she smiled. 'I think I've found my perfect family.'


	4. Pulling together

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

The following day they had another session, Penelope who was still supposed to be in California showed up hesitantly, Derek firmly by her side. She knew that the cut on her lip would raise questions, Derek had told her to be truthful, and that she would be. She couldn't lie to save her life anyway. They were first in; only Rossi was in the room. He looked up from where he was placing chairs and looked surprised.

'Penelope! What are you doing here?' He asked happy to see her.

'I came home early.'

Rossi approached and only at a closer proximity did he notice the cut. 'What happened?'

She looked at Derek, who nodded and then she looked at Rossi. 'Brother's anger.'

'Your brother did this?' She just nodded. The anger building up, no one deserved to be hit, let alone a woman and let alone by family. Penelope deserved better. 'When?'

'After the funeral.'

'Are you sure you want to be here?'

'Yes.' She said adamantly.

Just then Emily and Aaron entered the room, hand in hand and stopped when they saw Penelope. They walked over hastily to get an explanation for her appearance here and the wound she carried evidently on her lip.

'Pen?'

'Don't worry...family scuffle.'

Aaron raised his eyebrow, knowing full well there was more to it but allowed Penelope the opportunity to tell them. 'Are you okay?' She nodded and looked over their shoulder as JJ and Spencer entered, hand in hand as well.

'Seems kid genius and JJ hit it off.'

'Aw it's sweet.'

'And you two!' Penelope said remembering how they walked in.

'Well... we talked.'

'Yeah we both want this.' Aaron added happily. Penelope smiled, she was happy with where things were going for them all.

She saw the alarm rise in JJ's face and spoke before she could. 'Family scuffle.'

Derek draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 'You sure you want to be here?

'Positive.' She shot him an appreciative look. Then they all took their seats, the circle nowhere near as wide as it was when they first began group therapy, they had all pulled together to be more comforting and close. Rossi sitting each week thinking how this had to be one of his most successful therapies he had done. Everyone got along, everyone helped one another and everyone was facing whatever life threw at them.

'Okay, so this week, any new developments?' He looked at them.

'I've been asked to go to the court case.' Penelope blurted out, a little shocked at the way it came out.

'How do you mean you've been asked?'

'There was a letter at my parent's house, asking if I could go to the court case of the drunk driver so that he could apologise.'

'Do you want to go?'

'I don't know... I just don't think I could face him yet.' Rossi nodded. 'I mean him apologising...what's that going to bring? Give him closure? It's hardly going to bring them back.'

'That's a valid point...from what I've just heard from you Penelope it seems you have made your mind up already just by talking about it.' She nodded her response. 'Anyone else?'

'Buford wants me to go and have a _chat_.' Derek said in the same type of tone that Penelope had used. It wasn't old news for him to use the name so loosely, everyone was glad he could use it.

'Do you want to go?' Rossi said thinking how repetitive he sounded.

'I think I need to.'

'Right... any help given to you?'

'Yes...Penelope helped me make my mind up.'

'Well it's good to know that you are discussing it with people.' Derek just nodded this time, thankful once again for having Penelope come into his life. 'How about you Spencer?'

'My mom actually remembered me when I called her.'

'How did you feel?'

'Like things were changing... that maybe life's not so bad.' He looked at JJ.

Rossi smiled and turned slightly in his seat. 'Okay Emily?'

'My mom wants me drop out of college and go back to live with her.'

'Are you going to?'

'No... I couldn't stand it.'

Rossi smirked at her disgust. 'Okay, that's a definite mind made up.' Emily laughed this time. 'Aaron?'

'Not really, everything's just ticking along like last week.'

'Okay... JJ?'

'Same ole same old. Nothing's changed.'

'Okay that's what we like hear.' He sat back in his chair. 'So what do you want to talk about?'

'I personally want to know what family member hurt Penelope.' Aaron said first.

'Guys... seriously it doesn't matter.'

Aaron leant forward. 'Not to you but it actually bothers me.' He saw the look change in Penelope's eyes. 'So?'

She looked at her hands. 'My brother.' She whispered

'And he thinks he has the right to just hit you?'

'It was provoked.'

'Pen... it was hardly provoked.' Derek jumped in, seeing that Penelope was going to break. 'They're passing the blame.'

'Why?'

'They said it was my fault that my parents were even driving that day.'

'Do you believe them?' Penelope shrugged, she was vulnerable and susceptible to such suggestions from her family. 'It's not your fault Penelope.'

'I know but I have to process that fact.'

Rossi taking his seniority roll seriously took the concerned adult approach. 'Penelope where else did he hurt you?'

She looked at him. 'I've got a bruise on my arm.'

'Is that all?'

'Yes its all, he hit me, and grabbed me before throwing me into a wall and storming out of the house.'

'Are you going to report it?'

She looked up shocked. 'Erm...I don't know.'

'Pen you have to.'

'They're hardly going to believe me over him.'

'Why not?'

'Because he's a police officer.' That's when everyone understood why Penelope seemed so okay with it all. 'I promise if it happens again the first thing I'll do is go to the police regardless.'

'Good.' He gave her a look that told her he trusted her to make the right decisions. 'So I'm sure Penelope doesn't want to talk about her so what else?' She shot him a thankful smile. 'Weekend plans?'

'I think those two are going on romantic sabbaticals.' Penelope teased at Aaron and Emily and JJ and Spencer.

'Who's to say I don't have something planned baby girl?'

'Do you?' Penelope quizzed.

'Baby girl?' Everyone said in joint unison.

Penelope and Derek looked at each other and laugh. 'You have nicknames already?' JJ said clearly amused.

'Yeah, accidental but it just seemed to stick.' Derek said with a relaxed smile.

The rest of the session went fast; all joking with one another about life, all believing that together they would overcome anything and everything life gave.


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Where are you taking me Aaron Hotchner?'

'For something to eat and then tonight we are meeting the other four and going out for some fun.'

'Going out?'

'Yes, me, Derek and Spencer are surprising you 3 girls.'

'I don't like surprises though.' Emily practically moaned, she really did like the unknown.

'I don't care. It's nothing bad.' He lead her a bit more and then stopped removing the blind fold. 'Picnic?' He said with the most charming smile he could get to grace his handsome face.

'Aw Aaron! You shouldn't have.' Emily gushed at the blanket and picnic basket laid out on the grass.

'But I have. So... let's relax and enjoy the day. Just us two.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Spencer why are we at your place?'

'So we can have some alone time and I can beat you at Twister.'

'Ahh so you want to take me on again do you Spencer Reid?'

'In hope of winning fair and square.'

'You won last time.'

'So we have at least 6 hours for me to win on my own accord.' He shot her a grin filled with tease.

'Ah but playing this all day is no fun.'

'Well the fun comes later.' Spencer walked in and grabbed some drinks and gave one to JJ.

'Hmmm.... 6 hours?' She asked raising her eyebrow. 'Should I be worried?'

'Worried? Definitely not. It's a group thing.'

'Group thing?'

'All I can tell you is that the girls will be there.' He flashed her a smile while he popped out. When he came back he looked JJ dead in the eyes. 'How about a good luck kiss before we begin?' He asked with mock confidence.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Right P the grounds going to change in a minute so beware.'

'This would be safer if I wasn't blind folded.'

'Now where is your sense of adventure today young lady?'

She giggled. 'I left it in the car.'

'Maybe I should carry you back so you can get it.'

'No I'll just call for it now.' This time Derek laughed. 'Okay so when's the ground going to change?'

'Right about.... now.'

'Oh.' Was all Penelope said as her feet hit sand and walking became a little more difficult. 'Sand?'

'Almost there and you can find out.' Several minutes later he stopped, let go off her hand and then took the blind fold off. 'Your surprise baby girl.'

'Oh my God.' She stuttered as she looked at the area in front. 'You did this for me?' She looked from the blanket on the sand to Derek.

'I did indeed. We are going to spend the day here on the beach, in the sun and then I am taking you out tonight with the other 4.'

'Where are we going?'

'Ahh well that's top secret, only us 3 guys know.'

'No fair!' She said she swatted his arm playfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They all spent the day differently Aaron and Emily sitting in the park under some tree's, talking, messing around. Spencer and JJ chilling at Spencer's, music blasting out, playing the odd game of twister and finally Derek and Penelope lazing around on a quiet part of the beach, playing volley ball, laying in the sun, dipping their feet or just laying next to one another staring at the blue sky talking about everything and nothing.

When 6 o'clock that evening came around they all met at the entrance to the park, each of the 3 ladies looked at each other quizzically oblivious to where they were going. Each of the boys kept looking at one another and smirking.

'Right come on then you three. You looked ready to burst if we don't give you your surprise anytime soon.'

'Yes... so lead the way.'

Each of the 3 men took each of the 3 ladies hands and walked through the park, when they got to the other side the surprise was heard.

'We are going to have some fun tonight, nothing but hard core fun.'

JJ looked at Penelope and then Emily and smiled. 'You're taking us to a funfair!'

They all nodded. 'Which means rollercoaster's.' Aaron said laughing when all three ladies let out a groan. 'No time like the present to get over your fears.'

'Yeah plus we are your seating partners.' Derek said with a playful tone of voice.

'Which means whatever you do, we have to do it too.' Spencer said with a smile.

'Well ladies it seems we are not getting out of this one.'

'Well it's good to see baby girl learns fast.'

'Hey Hotchner, only one person gets away with using that name.' Penelope quipped with a teasing smile.

'Yeah and that's me.' Derek stepped in and said.

'Okay enough... we get the picture that you're _helping_ us so let's go and get this fun started!' JJ said happily.

They all headed to the fair and quickly dispersed into their pairs that had been set out over 6 weeks ago. Occasionally they met up and went on the bigger rides together but most of the time they went off in pairs.

While Penelope and Derek were on the Ferris wheel he decided to talk to Penelope about something that was playing on his mind, seeing as they were well and truly alone he found it a perfect opportunity.

'P?'

'Yeah?' She looked away from the view that they had and looked at him and saw the seriousness to his features. 'Derek?' She said worried.

'I'm not good at this type of thing okay?' She nodded a little confused. 'But I think I'm in love.'

'Oh.'

'With you.'

'Oh!' She said surprised.

'Is that all you can say?'

'I'm sorry I never expected this...'

'I know it's only been like 6 weeks and I mean I understand if you don't like me that way... I mean...w... we can stay frie...' He got cut off by her finger pressing against his lips.

'Shh, let me finish handsome.' He nodded and she removed her finger from her lips. 'I think I'm in love with you too.' She smiled impishly. 'I mean you are the first person I can be around 24/7 and not get sick of.' He smiled. 'I cherish the day I met you and I'm thankful for having you in my life.'

'You know that is exactly what I was going to say to you.' She giggled slightly, and felt her cheeks go red. 'I love the way you blush, I love it when you laugh, I love it when you smile. I hate it when you cry, I hate not being around you.' He then leant in and kissed her full blown on the lips. The Ferris wheel did the rest of its journey and yet they continued to kiss until they heard the cheers of some very loud people. When they pulled apart they looked and laughed at Aaron, Emily, JJ and Spencer all cheering at them.

'Finally!'


	6. Going Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Okay so last session before we break up for a couple of weeks. How's everyone doing?' Rossi asked as he took a seat.

'Amazingly good.' Aaron said with a wide grin.

'Yeah things are on the up.' JJ commented.

'Yeah, lives calming down.' Derek added looking at Penelope, is saving grace.

'Excellently.' Spencer said, as the same couple of times he had called his mom she remembered him. He looked sideways at JJ; her encouragement had prompted him to ring.

'Everything's more bearable.' Penelope said, Derek was a real help out to her.

'Yeah it's good.' Emily said finally.

'Well that is a success then isn't it?' Rossi asked at the all round positive responses. 'So plans for the next month?'

'Me and Emily are 2weeks of it between our places.'

'Plus all of us are going away together.'

'Oh really...anywhere nice?'

'We thought we would spend 2 weeks going from here to England and into France, Spain and back again.'

'Good practice for Emily as well.'

'And you Pen... what we all know you are fluent in French and are pretty good in other languages.' Emily chucked in.

'I'm not that good.'

'Oh okay whatever Penelope.' She said sarcastically. 'But no we thought we have been friends nearly 3 months now and it's the first time we have free, so we are taking it.'

'It sounds like a plan.'

'We'll bring you back a present.'

'I'll hold you to that Penelope.' They all laughed. 'So you're going away what about the rest of you?'

'I am taking Pen to mine for the 2 weeks we have free.' Derek said triumphantly.

'He's not letting me go anywhere near my brothers alone.'

'Good on Derek then.' Penelope blushed, immediately making Derek smile. 'How you JJ and Spencer?'

'Spending more time at JJ's but we are going to Vegas.'

'Well it sounds like you all have a plan, I expect photo's and stories.' Rossi said leaning forward, elbows on knees. 'So how you doing it? 2 weeks free then going?'

'No a week before free, go off for 2 weeks and a week after free.' Aaron said casually.

'Although Penelope is dabbling with going to California to get some things but we all said only if we were with her and not otherwise.' Emily said.

'So we will do that as well.'

'Any particular reason?'

'My brothers are selling the house, they're a lot older than me so they are starting families, I basically have to go get the things I want before they throw it.'

'Can they not pack it up and send it?'

'I did try but they said I have to go and get it myself.'

'If they try to pull anything, they have to get through us 3 guys first.' Aaron said, evoking a nervous laugh from Spencer.

'Sorry, maybe through you 2 alone, but me they can easily get passed.'

'Aw Spencer don't underestimate yourself.'

'It's not underestimating myself, I'd just like to see them take on Derek alone rather than me. Derek they will have problems with, me not so much.'

'Yeah I would like to too.' Penelope said. 'Sorry you haven't seen my brothers.'

'What are they like?'

'Well there's the one they call the runt, need I say more?' There was a round of shook heads. 'There's the one that's obese but denies it, the scrawny lanky one and the athletic one.'

'Wow sounds a mix then.' She nodded. 'Okay, so you seem to have a jam packed month, are you excited?'

'Well nervous.' Everyone agreed with JJ.

'Nervous?'

'Well we are meeting the families.'

'Ahh well there's nothing not to like about any of you so you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourselves and you'll be fine.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

'Okay so to California and then spilt for a week?'

Everyone nodded with the plan Aaron had just passed out. 'Okay, its not that far so we could probably be there and at our places by this evening?'

'Well I should say so it is 6 in the morning after all.' JJ snapped. 'Sorry I'm not usually like this. Something kept me up last night.'

'Hey.' Spencer said defensively. 'One I am not a thing, and two it was a two part companionship.'

'Okay enough enough....don't go any further with that!' Penelope interrupted, making everyone laugh with agreement.

'Okay baby girl, let's go get your stuff and then off to the airport to go to Chicago with us.'

'Yup, stopping for a break at about 8... say for breakfast? So any diner we come across around 8ish pull over and we'll follow suit.'

They all nodded and got into their respective cars. Derek and Penelope in the front car, followed by Aaron and Emily and lastly by Spencer and JJ. As planned they pulled over and got breakfast, stocked up on food and drink and then got back on the road. Over an hour later and with careful directions they pulled up at Penelope's house.

'Baby girl... you okay?' Derek said noticing the worry on her face, she nodded slightly. 'I'm not going to let them hurt you.'

'I know but I just upped and left, they don't even know I'm coming, let alone bringing company.'

'Well no need to worry... you have your key?'

'Yeah.'

'Well let's go in, we have boxes, my mom's already okayed it to look after them until we get back so don't worry. The sooner we get you in there the sooner we can get you away.' She smiled at him.

'Come on then, let's do this.' She got out, and found the others waiting. She pulled the key out of her pocket and walked to the front door, she was relieved to see it quiet and empty. She herded everyone upstairs and they began unfolding boxes and packing. Everyone stopped when Penelope stepped in the evidently empty closet.

'Pen? What are you doing?'

They heard the sound of wood coming away and some scrabbling, then they saw Penelope put piles of books, paperwork, jewellery, things of apparent sentimental value and a mass amount of photos. 'Can someone pass me a box please?'

Derek and Aaron chuckled. 'Trust you to have a secret hide away.'

'Well having 3 step brothers and a brother that treats you're like your not blood tends to have that affect on you.'

'What is all this stuff?'

'Journals, letters, certificates, scholarship acceptances, my favourite photo's, mom's wedding ring, family jewellery just stuff like that.'

'Why do you have it?'

'Well if I didn't the jewellery would have been pawned by now and god knows where. The rest is stupid sentimental stuff.' She said as she stood folded a blanket and placed it in the bottom before piling the things on top and then adding another layer of cloth before finishing the box off with books.

'You think of it all.' Spencer commented, impressed with how she automatically covered it up.

'Well if they see books they are not going to go any further... I'm the reader of the family me.' She winked.

Emily and JJ continued packing away the clothes left while the men took out the larger objects, not that there was much, Penelope had decided to leave a lot. The girls watched as she took photo's off her walls and wrapped them.

'Who are the people Pen?'

'Just friends from high school, family.'

'You still talk to them?'

'Occasionally, we all separated so it's difficult. I'm just going to take this downstairs and see how much room we have left.'

'Okay we'll be out in a bit.' They watched from the window as she left the house and went towards the cars. 'You can really tell she doesn't want to be here.'

'Well we are nearly done here so we can take her away and make her forget for a bit.'

'Yeah its gonna be great fun... and I'm so glad her and Derek are together now as well.'

'Isn't it coming up a month?'

'Yeah give or take... what about you and Aaron hey?'

'What about you and Spencer hey?' Emily repeated with a laugh.

'We're going slowly; we're so different that it works. I love him, his been nothing but supportive to me.'

'Yeah Aaron's the same. I think we have found the other person that wants nothing but to help and I'll admit I love helping Aaron out.'

'Me too but with Spencer of course.' JJ added with a laugh. 'So I'm done with this box how about you?'

'Yeah, let me close it and I'll follow.'

When they got out they saw Penelope talking to a tall lanky figure. When they got to the back of the car Aaron and Derek took the boxes off them and put them in the back. 'What's going on?'

'Brother.'

'Seems pretty heated.'

'Yeah well if you've never seen Pen's angry side now's the time to witness it.' They all watched as Penelope didn't back down. 'I'm guessing he isn't the one that hit her though.'

'No I'd say that that he isn't him.'

--------------------------------------------

'Penny you can't take your stuff.'

'Excuse me?'

'You can't.'

'You've told me to come and get it or you'll throw it away.'

'I'd have kept it!'

'Like hell you would've. No Dean no. I'm all packed up now and I'm going with my friends.'

'Friends is that what they are?'

'Yeah and the way they've helped me since mom and dad I'd class them as family.'

Dean laughed at her. 'Whatever Penny you'll be back.'

'No.'

'Yes you will. You'll run back.'

'No I won't, when I drive out of this road, you will never have to see me again.' With that she turned to walk away but Dean grabbed her hand and yanked a back. 'Touch me again.'

'And you'll what?'

'You'll have us to answer to.' Derek said as he and Aaron approached.

'And who might you be?' He said smugly as he released his grip on Penelope's arm. 'Does little Penny Garcia have bodyguards now? You know the others are going to find that hilarious.'

'Well let them... I honestly don't care anymore. As for introductions I wouldn't waste my breath.'

They headed towards the car; Penelope satisfied that she had everything that she wanted to keep, even if it was in small proportions, along with everything they got in and began to drive away just as two other cars pulled up.

'Oh great.' She sighed, Derek and Aaron still surprised at the way she spoke to them for an 18 year old.

'What is it?'

'Brothers George and Eddie.'

'What do you want to do?'

'Give my key back.' She said with a smile that had a hint of evil to it.

'Go for it baby girl.'

'Come with me?'

'If you want me to.' Derek said as she nodded and left the car, he followed and looked into Aaron's car and gave him a knowing look.

'Eddie.' Penelope said as the man took angry strides towards her.

'Penny! Where the hell do you think you are going?'

'Away and then back to college.'

'With?'

'My friends.'

'I take it this alpha male here is a _friend_?'

'Hmm you could say that... but well here's my key.' She put her arm out him but he wouldn't take it. 'Oh for Christ sake's take it.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because you are not leaving.' He grabbed her upper arm and began to pull her towards the house.

'Hey... get the hell off of her.' When Eddie looked at Derek the fear began to rise but his hand gripped tight. 'I said get off her.'

'And you are?'

'Eddie Garcia get off me now.' Aaron was now out of the car and fast approaching. 'Eddie!' He let go and Penelope immediately began to nurse her arm. 'You are the biggest prick I have ever met in my life.'

'Don't swear at me Penny.'

'Well I did... here's your bloody key.' She threw the key down and walked back towards the cars, Emily, Spencer and JJ now standing outside of them.

'You okay Pen?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Can we please go? This is so embarrassing.'

'Baby girl, come here.' Derek said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a close embrace that she so craved. When they pulled away he looked at her. 'Come on then, let's go.' She smiled and they all split off into the respective cars. For the next couple of hours they were going to relax in the company of their favourite other half. All with the thing that they had just witnessed at Penelope's house on their minds.


	7. Meeting the family 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'You ready baby girl?'

'I don't know.' Penelope replied nervously.

'You'll be fine. Promise. My mom's going to love you.'

'You think so?'

'I know so.' He answered her as he pushed the door open to arrivals. Immediately he's eyes went straight the three females. 'There they are.' He said smiling largely as they approached.

'Derek baby!'

'Hey you three.' He said releasing Penelope's hand and accepting hugs. Penelope stood and smiled but she felt her heart break slightly as she knew she would never get that kind of response from her family. 'You guys this is Penelope. Penelope this is my mom, and my sisters Sarah and Desiree.'

'It's nice to meet you all. Derek talks about you a lot.' Penelope said with the smile that Derek loved.

'Ahh well he does a lot of talking then because we hear a lot about you too.' Penelope laughed slightly and blushed, making Derek smile. Derek's mom, of course, did not miss this moment. 'You seem a little surprised dear.'

'Sorry it's just a lot has happened in the last 4 months, I'm still trying to get my head around a lot of them.'

'I understand. Well we look forward to having you dear.'

'Thank you Mrs Morgan.'

'Call me Fran.' She smiled at Penelope.

'Come on then baby girl let's go.' Derek said putting his hand out for her to take. 'Hope you have enough room in your car mom.'

'Sarah bought hers with her as well. Did everything go okay with you family Penelope?'

'Erm... not exactly. I got my stuff out okay; it's the leaving part that didn't go quite to plan.'

'So what happened?'

'Brothers turned up that's all.'

'Ahh okay, so how much stuff did you get out?'

'About 4 boxes.'

'Oh is that all?'

'I left a lot of stuff, brought the important things.' Was all Penelope answered, still feeling slightly embarrassed about what everyone had witnessed earlier.

'Well let's get you back and we can get dinner ready and get acquainted.' Fran said motherly already liking Penelope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm home!' Aaron yelled out as he pushed the door open, a timid Emily behind him.

'Aaron honey in the kitchen.' Yelled a loving female voice.

'You okay there Em?'

'Yeah, nerves that all.'

He turned and pushed a kiss on her forehead. 'You, Emily Prentiss, nervous, should I get a picture?'

'Ha ha Aar, how about not?'

'Eww! Aaron's kissing a girl.' Joked a boy, maybe 5 years younger than Aaron, from the end of the hallway. Emily couldn't help but laugh.

'Hey squirt!' Aaron said laughing. 'You shouldn't be looking if you don't want to see.' Aaron quipped back. 'How you been looking after mom?'

'I've been doing good. Honest! She misses you though.'

'I bet, who wouldn't.' The little boy began to walk away. 'Hey Sean, little help yeah?'

'Yeah sorry.' He said approaching. 'So...' He said looking questioningly at Emily.

'Sean this is Emily, Em this is my little brother Sean.'

'It's nice to finally meet you.'

'And you.' Sean said with a smile. 'Want this to go upstairs?'

'Please.' Aaron said picking up another bag but dumping it at the bottom of the stairs. He motioned Emily to copy and she did. Aaron then took her hand and led her though to the kitchen. 'Mom.'

'Aaron!' Said the woman as she spun round and smiled. 'Oh, you must be Emily? Right.' She looked at her son for corrections.

'That's right mom.'

'It's nice to meet you Mrs Hotchner.'

'Please Sarah. It's lovely to meet you too. Hope you enjoy your stay here.'

'I'm sure I will.'

'So how's college kids?' Aaron's mom said as though Emily was a long time family friend and not a stranger at all. Emily visibly relaxed at the start of where conversation was going.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So your mom's called?' Reid asked as they pulled into yet another road in a small town. He could feel the nerves bubbly constantly and the last thing he wanted to do was say something inappropriate or stupid.

'Emma... brother's Robert but we call him Bobby.'

'Okay.'

'Spence... don't worry. They want me happy so they'll love you.' JJ smiled at him. 'Come on.... initial meetings always the hardest.' He nodded and they both got out and headed to the house, ignoring the fact their bags were in the back of the car for now.

The door flung open and a blonde headed woman ran out happily. 'Jennifer! You're home.'

'Oh god.' JJ said obviously embarrassed. 'And it starts.' She groaned and Spencer tried to stop the laughter that had begun invading his mouth. 'Mom!' JJ put on some excitement.

'So good to see you home...' She looked at Spencer. 'So this must be Spencer... JJ talks about you a lot... lovely to see you, I hope your stay is most enjoyable.' JJ rolled her eyes.

'It's nice to meet you Mrs Jareau.'

'Nonsense, call me Emma. JJ never brings people back from college but I can see your an exception already.'

'Mom, please your embarrassing.'

'Would have been worse if your father was here.' Emma said bitterly.

'Don't mom.'

'Sorry you're right cupcake. You're brother just got back as well so he should be out in a minute.'

As though he heard the conversation, out came JJ's brother. Spencer took note at how different he was. JJ had this warmth radiating from her, a comfort, her brother however was the opposite and that made Spencer lose the ease he had just gained from meeting her mom.

'Hey munchkin.' Her brother said as he pulled her into an older brother embrace.

'Rob this is my...' She swallowed. 'My boyfriend, Spencer.'

'It's nice to meet you.' He said with a smile that looked like it hadn't graced the face of this man in a while. Spencer let his guard slip, her brother should not be taken on first impressions at all. 'You better be taking care of my little sister at college.'

'Oh don't worry I am, well there is about 5 of us looking out for her.'

'It's good to hear. I'm Rob by the way, most call me Bobby but Rob's fine.' He said holding out a hand. Spencer shook it and smiled, feeling comfortable in the family already.


	8. Time together

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

**---------------------------------------------**

They had been in Chicago for nearly 4 days now and Derek was happy that Penelope slotted in just perfectly. His mother had praised him on many occasions for bringing such a lovely girl home. Although there was a 2 year age difference Derek didn't care in slightest, he could openly say it but Penelope was his one, he didn't know why or how he knew, he just did. Every time he looked at her he wondered what his life would have been like if they had continued to co-exist at college. He knew that no other girl had made him feel like this and he knew that no other girl gave him the feelings that lingered long after their touch like Penelope's did. He stayed in thought for a while as he watched his sister's and Penelope talk, he then realised that he and Penelope had been through so much together, for such a little amount of time that was certainly a lot.

'Derek?' His mom said as she finished drying a cup. 'Derek.' She repeated when her son remained in a trance.

'Uh...Oh...Sorry.'

'Don't be. What are you thinking?'

'How much she means to me.' His mom laughed slightly. 'What?'

'I never thought I would see the day my 20 year old son would be smitten with a girl.'

'She's not any girl though is she?'

'No she's not. She's special.'

'What do you mean?'

'Since you've met her, every time I have seen you or heard from you, you seem at peace with life again. Like your past doesn't matter, she's shown you, along with the others I'm guessing, that people will accept you whatever. I have one thing to say to you though son.'

'What's that?'

'She's a keeper.'

'You think?' Derek asked a little surprised; his mother had only met Penelope 4 days previous.

'Call it mother's intuition but there are going to be a lot of difficult times, and if by some chance you split and go your separate ways, I have a very strong feeling that you two will end up together again.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is lovely.' Emily said as she finished her breakfast. It was one of her first family orientated meal in months, when she was home; her mother and father were always working on important details so she was left to eat alone.

'Why thank you Emily. I'm glad you're enjoying it.' Aaron's mom said with an appreciative smile. 'So kids what are your plans for today?'

'I was thinking we could take Sean to the beach, give you some free time.'

'You don't have to baby.'

'I know we don't but it's an offer or you can come down to, make a day of it.'

'I've got too much filing to do for today, but maybe another day hey honey?'

'Okay, that's fine.' Aaron stood as the door bell went. 'I'll get it.' Emily watched as Aaron rushed to the door. She then listened. 'Oh man I haven't seen you months!'

'I know, how's college treating you my friend?'

'It's great, how about yours?'

'Hmm yeah, it's all good. I thought I'd pop round, lucky chance type of thing.'

'Ah well you chose right, I have someone for you to meet.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, follow me. Mom wouldn't mind a hello either.' Aaron said as his voice got closer. 'Em...' He waited for his friend to follow. 'Em this is my best friend from high school, Daniel. Dan this is my...' He looked at Emily and smiled. 'My girlfriend Emily.'

'Oh little Aaron Hotchner has a girlfriend.' The 20 year boy said with a smile. 'Daniel Milton.'

'Emily Prentiss... plus Aaron's taller than you.' Emily teased back.

'Oh someone that's not afraid to bat back, I take it you've met your match.'

'Oh yes...' Aaron said laughing, his friend was right. Emily was his match, she challenged him, she wasn't afraid to comment back to things, and she wasn't frightened to tease him endlessly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mom and Rob are going to my family's for 2 days, so we have the house to ourselves.'

'Oh...' Spencer answered nervous all of a sudden. 'When do they go?'

'Today.'

'Oh.' He repeated. 'What's the plan then?'

'Well we have two days and one night to ourselves, I was thinking maybe we could have some fun.'

'Some fun eh?' Spencer said trying to put confidence in himself. 'What does Miss Jareau have in mind?'

'Well...' She slid up the bed and whispers in Spencer's ear and then giggles as he blushes. 'Do you like?

'I do...' He says and looks her dead in the eyes. 'I love you.'

She blushes now. 'I love you too.' She smiles beautifully at him but then a rapid knock on the door happens making them jump.

'Hey kids! You going to say bye?'

'Oh yeah mom, give us 5 minutes and we'll be down.'

'Okay honey. Are you sure you don't want to come?'

'Positive mom, I have some things planned...' She looks at Spencer and laughs. '...and with the holiday I need to get some money together, so I suppose I should see dad about that.'

'Okay well honey I've left a couple of surprises downstairs but don't look until we've gone.'

'Okay mom.' 5 minutes later JJ is fully dressed as Spencer joins her downstairs. She hugs her mom. 'I'll see you before we go right?'

'Of course, I'm your ride to the airport.'

'Really?'

'Yes honey I am.'

'Thanks.'

Emma steps over to Spencer and embraces him in a motherly hug. 'You look after my baby while I'm gone you hear?'

'You've got my promise.'

'You're a good man Spencer; I shall see you tomorrow evening both of you.'

They watch JJ's mom and brother pull away happily and then JJ pulls Spencer back into the house. 'Shall the fun begin now, or after surprises?'

'After surprises.' He says after they kiss for the seventh time since waking up in each other's arms.


	9. Here we come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Mom you didn't have to.' Derek said as he took the envelope of money from his mom hand, he had seen his and Penelope's name on it, when they were leaving.

'Nonsense...I want my baby to have some fun while his away, same goes for you Penelope. Mother's prerogative.' Penelope smiled, blushing slightly.

'Are you sure?' Derek asked again for the umpteenth time.

'Hundred percent...now go before you miss your train to the airport.' Fran turned to Penelope. 'It's been a terrific week Penelope; I look forward to having you back.'

'Thank you Fran, for everything I mean it.' Penelope replied with a smile, she truly loved Fran and it had been proven that Fran truly loved Penelope.

'Absolutely nothing at all dear. Now you two, call me often, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Derek said as he gave his mom a hug. Fran accepted a hug off them both and the watched as they got on the train hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------

'So we have to be at the airport to meet the guys in about 4 hours?'

'Precisely.'

'Hmmm... how shall we kill some time?' Emily pondered aloud, after the chat her and Aaron had about where their relationship was going, she began to wonder if he had similar ideas to her about spending the next 3 hours at least.

'Well packing, maybe some homework.' Aaron allowed his eyes to look at Emily; he was completely pulling her along. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her as she giggled like the 19 year old she was and proceeded with planting a long line of kisses.

All packing forgotten in the temporary vacant house meant that Aaron and Emily had free reign, they needed to waste a couple of hours and they planned to do it wisely.

-------------------------------------------------------

'I told you I would take you so no arguing.' JJ's mom said with a smile. 'Did you like your surprises honey?'

'I loved them but how?' JJ questioned, when she looked at the things her mom had left her she was surprised. Wrapped up in the kitchen was a mobile phone and a box with money in it.

'I roped your father in for the phone, I feel safer if you had a way getting help and such things.' Emma smiled at her daughter. 'Talking of your father...how did that go?'

'He gave me some money...its more than enough to get me around the world three times.'

'Well wasn't that nice.'

JJ nodded. 'He even gave Spence some money to.' JJ looked at Spencer who was still shocked at such an action from a man who had only met him for 36 minutes.

'That was nice...now let's get you to your friends.'

-------------------------------------------------------

Hours later they all reached the airport and headed for the entrance where they would await the company of one another once again. Derek and Penelope had been waiting for 10 minutes, they knew they were early but they were eager to get away from everything. They were in the midst of an extremely animated conversation that they didn't see Aaron's mom pull up, to drop off Aaron and Emily.

Both looked at the pair, and laughed before Hotch yelled out. 'Hey love birds!'

Penelope and Derek looked and began to laugh as they were approached by Aaron, Emily and his mom. 'Guys, this is my mom. Mom this is Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan.'

'Nice to meet you two...I've heard a lot.' Sarah gushed politely. 'Not seen the others I take it?'

'No but their flight is on time so they should be here in a couple of minutes.'

'Mom you don't have to wait around...I mean we might as well go to arrivals and wait for them.' Aaron said, eager to get this trip well and truly under way finally.

'Okay honey, I'll see you when I see you.' She kissed is cheek and then took a hug, she repeated the gesture with Emily. 'I hope to see you again Emily, its been a pleasure.'

'I hope to see you again.' Emily smiled, she was sincerely accepted into the Hotchner family fold and she would cherish it.

'Okay kids, have fun.' Sarah said heading back to her car. They watched her drive off and then headed towards the doors. Several minutes they found themselves by the arrivals gate. Derek had Penelope wrapped closed to his body, whereas Emily and Hotch stood, with their bodies turned towards one another as they talked deeply.

'So...how have you spent your week then?' Aaron asked with a smile, after taking complete notice of how the pai opposite were standing. 'Want to explain this?'

'Not really.' Penelope said with a broad smile. 'What do you want to know then?' She asked as the eyebrows raised.

'Well you seem closer...I mean a LOT closer.' Emily said.

'That's because we are.' Derek winked.

'Hey.' Penelope said as she swatted his arm playfully. 'How about you two?'

'Yeah...' Emily stopped and looked at Aaron as to whether she should continue. He nodded. 'Next level.'

'Oh wow! Do you say congratulations on something like this?' Penelope asked, more at Derek than the Emily and Aaron.

'Baby girl, you just be happy.'

'Oh I am! Don't doubt that.' She giggled but stopped. 'Oh looks like our love doves have gone to the next level as well.' Was all Penelope said as the doors opened and out poured a mass congregation of people, in the midst of it all was JJ and Spencer, holding hands lovingly. Something in their relationship had definitely changed.

'Sex.' Emily blurted out, to the surprise of herself and the others. 'Sorry...we've all been there. They are old enough after all so they can do it.'

'Okay enough of their love life...let's get this holiday underway!'

They all waited in the clearing and smiled as JJ and Spencer noticed them standing in front of them waiting eagerly.

'Are you guys ready?' Aaron asked with a smile.

'I thought we were meeting outside.'

'Well we were but we decided that seeing as were here and you were yet to arrive we would meet you.'

'Oh...well in that case... England here we come!'


	10. Time in England

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

Hours later the 6 pairs found themselves at London City Airport, London, time difference nearly putting them 7 hours ahead of what they were when they left. Starting in London was more of their families idea's than their own but they were more than up for starting in a place that was always said to thrive life. So far there was no disappointment.

'Right to the hotel?' Aaron asked.

'Let's go.' They all said in unison, the pairs had all chose to share a suitcase, less luggage for so many places, made it easier to travel. They planned to spend a couple of days in London, exploring and discovering and then head to Dover to travel across to France, where they would continue into Spain.

'Hotels got 3 in one room, 3 in another.'

'So girls and boys?'

'Exactly.' Everyone nodded, exchanging looks at one another. They separated into their rooms; the boys took the suitcases, so they girls just fell on the bed completely exhausted.

'So....'

'So what?'

'Well... spill.' Emily said rolling onto her stomach to look at Penelope and JJ.

'How about you?' Emily blushed slightly. 'Ha knew it.'

'Knew what?'

'Nothing....'Penelope said angelically.

'Pen!' Emily said loudly. 'What?'

'Next level.'

'Yes.'

'Well that was easy...'

'You?'

'Yes.'

'Weren't you at his mom's?'

'We found time.... JJ?'

'Yes.'

'Whoa... we are lucky then.' Emily said rolling on her back laughing, they all just laid there staring at the ceiling, soon tiredness gathered so they took their shoes off and climbed into the big bed.

The next thing they know there is male whispering, all women hear but make out like they are still sound asleep, JJ's head on Penelope's shoulder, Emily facing towards Penelope and JJ.

'Can you keep the noise down we are trying to sleep.' Penelope said with her ultimate smile growing more with each word, all men laugh.

'Come on baby girl, we are going out, so you and those two need to wake up.'

'Those two?' Emily said sleepily. 'Should we be insulted JJ?'

'I am.'

'Aw you know I love you really.' Derek said jokingly. 'But seriously, you've been asleep for 3 hours.'

'Wow really?'

'Come on then girlies; let's get this wild party started.' Penelope said sitting up. All women got off the bed and disappeared, reappearing looking flawless again, not a hair out of place, somehow no wrinkle on their clothes. 'Well?'

'Come on then...' The three men said as they got over the shock at how immaculate they looked after getting out of bed.

The days were spent exploring, gallivanting and painting the town red by night. Each set of three departing at night to be reunited by morning to go for breakfast. On their last day, they all went off in their couplets, they had three hours before they had to get to the airport so thought some alone time was in order.

--------------------------------------------------------

'You enjoying yourself baby girl?'

'I am... I really am. How about you handsome?'

'Yeah... but I have wanted to have you in my bed.'

'Oh behave!' She teased. 'Well in France we have 3 rooms, so if you want me you've got me.' He then stopped and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. 'I'm going to take that as your answer.'

He chuckled. 'I'm happy to see you so relaxed, you know that right?'

'Relaxed?'

'Yeah... like you have no worries.'

'Well I've had time to reflect, on a lot of things.'

'Like?'

'Like the trial coming up.'

'What about it?'

'I want to go, I think I need to, for peace of mind.'

'Want me to come with you?'

'Would you?' Penelope asked looking up hopefully.

'If you want me there P, I'll be there.' She gave him an appreciative smile that told him everything that she couldn't at that moment, he pulled her into an embrace and then took her by the hand. 'Let's do some final exploring baby girl.'

--------------------------------------------------------

'Okay Em... final day, what do you want to do?'

'Well I was thinking... an hour here alone.' She winked. 'And then we explore... until the very last moment?'

Aaron matched her smile and approached the bed that he had in the hotel room. 'An hours exploring inside then we are off out.'

'Okay Aaron Hotchner...' Emily said with led into a fully fled giggle. 'Only one hour.'

--------------------------------------------------------

JJ and Spencer were just locking their door when they heard Emily giggle loudly, they couldn't help but suppress laughter. 'No guessing with what they're up to.' Spencer quipped, which made JJ's stifled laughter come fully out.

'It's a little last minute English fun for them.'

'Well they can have theirs... now let's have ours.' He answered taking her hand and leading her down the hallway towards the stairs. 'Where to first?'

'I really liked Marble Arch.'

'Well then Marble Arch it is.... like a true tourist.'

She giggled slightly. 'Then some real English tea?'

'Anything you want JJ.'

'Okay, then I want hugs.'

'Hugs are deliverable whenever.'

'Well that's a good thing to know.' She said with a smile as they headed off out for their own enjoyment.

--------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later found all 3 men waiting in the lobby of the hotel, they were laughing about the earlier antics feeling lucky. While the girls were double checking they had everything for the shuttle to France they gossiped over prior events between their couplets.

'I can actually admit this but life is great.'

'Aw Pen..'

'No... I'm serious, since my parents died I didn't feel in place but I meant you 5 and Derek's been amazing and I feel in place.'

'BBF's' JJ joked, the men had called them that because if the girls weren't in the group or with their respective other then they would sure enough be off doing things with the other girls.

'Exactly.' Penelope said and then realised Emily was moving in for a hug.

'I think therapy was the best choice of our lives.'

'I would have to agree with that.'

'I second that notion!' JJ said. 'But we really should get going.'

They walked down laughing, talking and were so involved they didn't realise the 2 males of the group staring at them, they were lost in their own complete little conversation filled world that they had no idea of attention they had drawn. When all three women stopped and looked at them, they then realised it, each of them laughed.

'Took your time.'

'Now we aren't the ones holding us back right now are we?' Penelope pointed jokingly.

'Fair enough.'

'Enough with the chitter chatter!' Emily said.

'France awaits us!'

* * *

**_A/N:_ Okay so I'm not sure if I like this chapter! But it's taken me a couple of rewrites but lemme know what you thought!**


	11. The French Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Bonjour!' Emily greeted Derek and Penelope the morning after they had arrived in France. A smile on her face, her eyes emblazoned with a vixen look.

'Someone's high on French air I see.' Penelope quipped as she relaxed into Derek's embrace on the double sun loungers that were placed around the pool.

'I just love France.'

'Well what's not to like about it?'

'Hey baby girl... give us some French lingo why don't you.'

'What do you want to hear Mon Chéri?' She answered with a smile full of tease.

'Anything baby girl anything.'

She twisted her mouth in thought. 'Je t'aime Mon Chéri.'

'Perfectly clean.' He said with a laugh. 'I love you too baby girl.'

'Aw you knew what I said!'

'I do, I've been learning bits and pieces behind your back.'

'Aw.' She then looked at him seriously. 'I have more to say to you later if you want hot stuff.' Seriousness morphing into something full of tease, that made them both laugh.

'I'll hold you to that.' Derek winked then looked at Emily. 'So where's Aaron?'

'Getting our bag and towels and then coming down... he told me to come down because he saw you two smooching down here... alone.'

'Well it's early... it's warm... we've eaten so we are entitled to some smooching.'

'And I can bet you did that last night when we got to the hotel.'

'As I'm sure you and Aaron did.' Penelope said with an all knowing tone of voice. 'And I could bet that JJ and Spencer are not up watching Star Trek at the moment.'

'No his taken her out already.'

'Oh?'

'Is kid genius a little romantic at heart then?'

'I can see it.' Penelope said. 'I really can see it now.'

'Yeah so can I.' Emily agreed. 'Right I'm going for a swim and then me and Aaron are going to explore and get something to eat... still up for lunch though?'

'Oh yes.'

'Of course!'

Emily took her dress off and dived into the pool, coming up half way into the swimming pool, she then started to make laps and Penelope watched her and then looked to where she knew their room was. Sure enough there was Aaron looking down.

'Aw handsome look up... Ms Prentiss has a watcher.'

Derek looked up. 'So she does... I never thought I would see Aaron Hotchner smitten.' Penelope smirked slightly.

'Did you know Aaron before the whole meetings began?'

'Well we live in the same dorm so we kind of on off speaking but him doing more law and me doing law enforcement we only bumped into one another for lectures and stuff but never spoke.' He said replied. 'What about you and JJ... and Reid for that matter?'

'Well no to Reid but JJ's tried out for some shows that we had to do but it was brief... and she lives in my dorm as well but yeah it never occurred to talk to her but I'd say she's like a best friend.' She looked at him. 'But I have one special best friend.'

'Oh and who would that be?'

'Well his tall, lean, got this amazing chocolate coloured skin, with this gorgeous smile.'

'Should I be jealous?'

'No!' She said swatting his arm playfully. 'Would you be jealous?'

'Oh most certainly.'

'Aw... over me?'

'I love you baby girl so yes over you.'

'Je t'aime aussi.' She replied with her French perfected, he laughed and stole a passionate fiery kiss off her. When they broke away she began to sit up. 'Right I'm going for a swim.'

'You do that I'm going to get some drinks in... what do you want?'

'Anything I don't mind.'

'Okay stay in the pool... I'll come and join you.'

'Okay handsome.' She said slipping her dress of to reveal her perfectly curved body, shapes in the right place, the body of a perfect goddess Derek thought as he left to get drinks.

When he got back he saw Penelope and Emily swimming together talking with smiles on their faces and found Aaron relaxing on the lounger.

'Morning man... when did you get down here?'

'Just a minute ago... Emily said she has a couple more laps to do and then we're off.'

'Come on... in the pool... we can have some fun.' Aaron nodded and took off his shoes and top. Both men jumped into the pool and swam to the women, stopping them mid swim and pulling them into an embrace, half in water, half out.

When they finally climbed out they found JJ and Reid now snuggled on a third lounger looking completely and utterly involved with one another. 'Ah so the love doves surface.' Emily said using Penelope's nickname.

'Yeah where have you been?'

'We went for some fun... breakfast bay the sea front.'

'Sounds lush.'

'Well... Em you haven't seen what I have planned.'

'You have a plan?'

'Maybe just a little one.' Aaron said with a large grin. 'Come on let's go... back here for lunch yeah?'

'Well me and Pen are saving our energy and heading off out tomorrow so we'll be here.'

'And me and JJ may be around.'

'Okay well... if we don't see you have fun!' They watched the two figures leave holding hands and the others got into the flow of their own fun.

Hours turned into days and the couples spent the next day separately, meeting up at night to spend some hours of fun and then the last 3 days they explored as a group of six. JJ and Emily thought it poignant to get a photo of Penelope and Derek kissing with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Labelling it a great one for Derek's mum to see. With endless pictures taken they decided Rossi would be impressed with them, endless stories grew, ones that would be shared whereas others had been locked away with sworn secrecy of all 6 of them to never tell.

When it came to going home all 3 girls came down to the lobby again like in England, the three men waiting with the cases. They smiled sweetly.

'How long does it take you to get ready?'

'Well you've just experienced how long.' Penelope joked back with stern agreements from both JJ and Emily.

'You're going to be on a plane for like 8 hours.'

'Exactly... we need to be comfortable right?' Emily asked back, seeing all men thinking about it and realising they were right to an extent. 'See you get it.'

'Plus we were double checking we didn't leave anything.'

'Nothing feels worse than being in America when you find out you've left things in France.' Penelope reasoned.

'Okay fair enough but come on we have a taxi to catch and a flight to get booked into.' With that said the bags picked up they all made their way out of the hotel. They knew when they reached the airport they would all go their separate ways again for a week. Derek and Penelope would go catch a train to Chicago. Aaron and Emily would get picked up by Aaron's mom and Spencer and JJ would catch a flight to Vegas, before going back to JJ's until college demanded them back for a new term.


	12. Meeting the family 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Baby girl, we're here.' Derek said as he noticed they were pulling into the train station. He watched her sit up and yawn. 'Come on let's get you to a proper bed.'

'Hmm with you?'

'With me.' He replied with a smile as he stood up and grabbed their case from the holding department above their seats. He put his hand and she took it and followed him off the train. Happy to be back, even if plans did change and events meant they spent the rest of their holiday in multiple parts of France. They found Fran and Desiree in the crowd and approached them.

'Aw so you did come back!' Fran said with motherly sarcasm as she took her son in a hug. 'Did you have a good time both of you?' She asked as she pulled away and went to hug Penelope.

'It was amazingly good eh baby girl?'

'Definitely was.'

'You look healthier for it.' She commented on the holiday glow radiating from the both of them and the slight tan Penelope now had to her pale skin. 'Pictures I hope?'

'Yes there are pictures.'

'Okay good now let's get you home, it's pretty late.'

----------------------------------------------------

'They don't joke about Vegas light do they?'

'It has it normal parts trust me... you just don't find them the moment you leave the airport.'

'I trust you.' JJ teased Spencer as they went to find an unoccupied taxi. 'So you sure you only want to stick around until tomorrow evening?'

'Positive... I love my mom but you can never tell so it's all too new at the moment.'

'Okay well let's get to the hotel and we can take it slow.'

'Okay... flight tomorrow is at 4 in the afternoon so it gives us more than enough time.'

'Exactly... but for now let's go and relax a bit.'

'Let's go then.'

'I miss them already.' JJ admitted, 2 weeks with the same people that were as close as a family could be had made her miss their presence.

'Me too.' He took her hand in his and led her towards the back door of a taxi. 'You'll see them soon.' He smiled at her.

'I know but for now I have you.'

----------------------------------------------------

'Aaron what's up?'

'Nothing.'

'Tell me.'

'I was just thinking... I finish this year... what are we going to do?'

'We will find a way but for now let's enjoy the remaining days we have alone before the chaos of 4 others grace our lives again.'

'You love it really.'

'Of course I do but it doesn't mean I can't savour the next week with just us two.' Emily said with a sweet smile. 'I just pray you don't change your mind once you meet my family tomorrow.'

'I'm sure we'll find out.' He winked at her. 'But you need to remember I love you, not your family and if they don't like me I don't mind as long as they don't stop what we have.'

'Oh trust me... THEY won't!'

'That was very assertive Miss Prentiss.'

'Mother's gene.'

'Ah so they do pay off.' He teased as they approached an extremely happy Sarah Hotchner. 'Seems our presence is having a good effect from afar.'

'She loves us.' Emily said back with equal sarcasm as Aaron usually used on her.

'Aaron! Emily! Are the sight of you two is fantastic.'

'Aw did you miss us that much?'

'I did indeed; the house had been too quiet with just me and Sean.' Sarah said affectionately. 'So we shall lavish this day... but I expect you back as soon as.'

'You will... be for now can we get home; I think it's safe to say we are both completely knackered.'

----------------------------------------------------

The next day Derek found himself awake watching Penelope sleep against his chest, he continued to twist curls in his hand and thought back to their time in England and France and the way she followed through with giving him thick French sayings that she knew would drive him crazy and that it did. He smiled at the memories he had gotten from, the memories he would cherish for a lifetime. He felt her stretch and breathe in deeply against him, and she put her head up and smiled tiredly at him.

'Not jet lagged?' She asked sleepily.

'Nope.' He brushed a curl back. 'I take it you are.'

'Time difference hasn't registered I guess.'

'Hmm... want to go back to sleep baby girl?'

'Nope... let's go see your mom and sisters.' She smiled as she sat up and stretched again

----------------------------------------------------

'What if she doesn't like me?'

'She will... promise.' Spencer smiled hard at her. 'Trust me.'

'I do but...'

'No but's please.' He took her hand and lead her through the large door and did the usual journey to where his mom was. When a nurse greeted them, Spencer smiled consciously and carried on to his mom's room. He knocked and entered.

'Spencer!'

'Hey mom.'

His mom took him in a hug and smiled. 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.'

'Spencer Reid have you been in the sun?'

'I've been away so yes.' He smiled at her and then looked at JJ who was feeling more than nervous. 'Mom I'd like you to meet... my girlfriend JJ.'

'Girlfriend! My little creation has a girlfriend.'

JJ smiled as Spencer blushed deeply. 'It's lovely to meet you Mrs Reid.'

'Call me Diana... JJ? Nickname?'

'Yes... my names Jennifer.'

'Such a pretty name.' Diana replied and pulled JJ towards two chairs instantly warming to her son's girlfriend. Spencer stood on the sidelines of their conversation and smiled as the two women started to get along with the same common ground... Spencer.

----------------------------------------------------

'Aw I really wish you didn't have to go.' Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her close.

'Well if all else fails we shall be back.' Emily replied, after finding a strong confidante in the mother of her boyfriend.

'Well I won't mind that one bit.' Sarah replied happy at the thought of having the two around for a bit more.

'Right well we had better get going before traffic gets any thicker and we are in gridlock for the rest of the day.'

'Okay kids, have a fun road trip.'

'We will.' Aaron assured. 'See ya mom.... look after her squirt.' Aaron warned brotherly again. He laughed when Sean rolled his eyes; it was the same request every time Aaron left to go elsewhere.

'I will!' Sean pressed again, Aaron knew full well that his brother was doing a good job of making up for the fact he was no longer around. Although he appreciated that his little brother respected him enough to take a back seat as the male in the family whenever Aaron got home for college breaks.

'Right we'll call when we get there!'

'You had better!'

'I'll make him.' Emily said as she got into the passenger sit and closed the door. She waved as Aaron pulled away from the curb and headed to Emily's parents.

----------------------------------------------------

Baby girl what's up?'

'Nothing hot stuff.'

'Pen...'

'I just think about everything too much.' She admitted, still a little hesitant to tell him exactly it was that had her staring at the wall in the temporarily empty house. Her mind was clocking over big time at that moment.

'P there's more and I know it' She looked at him with doleful thoughtful eyes and he immediately knew something was occupying her from reality. 'Come on baby girl talk to me.'

'It's just I love you and I mean the age gap.' He went to talk. 'Let me finished... please.' He respected that and nodded. 'Well with it means that you finish college this year, you finish and come back here and have a job and don't think for one second that I begrudge you that because I don't... I truly don't but I worry what's going to happen.'

'With us you mean?'

'Yeah...'

'We will make it work baby girl... we will both make it work.' She nodded the persistent worry defusing and leaving her body with each exhale of breath.

'But we have two days until mass carnage happens and we have to go back to hard work... so let's have some fun.' She giggled, their fun forever varied depending on their moods.

More often than not their emotions and moods were dead on par with one another. If one was in a childish mood the other was sure to be not far behind, if one was in nonchalant mood the other had a way of knowing and changing that mood right around. It was something Fran often commented and loved to watch about the pair.

Of course with fun comes the speeding up of time and before both of them knew it, it was time to go back to the college life.

----------------------------------------------------

'See wasn't so bad was it?' JJ asked as the plane began its descent to land. Her hand gripped in Spencer's as they got lost in yet another world of words.

'Well for once.'

'Spencer... your mom is a lovely woman, never doubt that.' JJ squeezed his hand. 'A woman who obviously idolises her son.'

Spencer smiled. 'I'm glad you two got along I really am... it meant a lot.'

'I know it did... but now the initial family meetings are over so the fear and uncomfortable feeling that comes with it are all over.' Spencer nodded with agreement.

'So 4 days left before we have to go back... do we have plans set out?'

'Well my mom and brother are going to my aunts again because its that time of year so we'll have the house to ourselves for 2 days, I'll probably have to spend a day with my dad so that's basically a repeat of before we went away.'

'Which is extremely doable.'

'It is.'

Hours later found them curled up on at the Jareau's household watching films, never happier to be free of all ties. Even though they knew that as the time ticked away, the life of school work would creep back in but with that came the reunion of the 6 which was a comfort in itself. Spencer and JJ had often spoken about how Penelope and Emily would be with the graduation of both Aaron and Derek as they headed home to build up some money and start jobs. They secretly found it daunting that they were the pair that didn't have that problem and felt saddened to how life would pan out with separations of great distances.

In the same fashion as the pair in Chicago flew swiftly and fast and as the pair began to settle down they found it time to load up and head off back to college.

----------------------------------------------------

'Well this is certainly going better than I expected.' Emily said sarcastically as she paced her bedroom, it was only 2 days in since they had arrived and although her parents had fallen in love with Aaron and his drive and ambition for life they were still distant. 'Can we just head back to yours and enjoy the remaining days we have please?'

'If that's what you want Em.'

'It is... I can't believe they just left for Italy like that... yes I want to go.'

'Well okay but you should let them know.'

'I will.' She said exiting the room. When she got back she smiled. 'They gave me money and understand about going back to yours... I lied told them it was closer for us to drive in one go.' Hotch shook his head and chuckled slightly. 'Let's go Aar!'

'I'm on it!' With that said they prepared to head back to the Hotchners, with intent to surprise. The pair had forgotten their chat about Aaron leaving in a year and intending on keeping it that way until it really mattered and the talk was entirely necessary. Hours later when they pulled up on the drive it was dusk and the sun was setting with an orange glow to it.

Aaron unlocked the door and heard the TV on, he smiled. 'Hey! Any welcome around here!'

'Aaron! What the hell?' Sarah said as she entered the room. 'Emily?'

'I did say we would be back.'

'But why?'

'My parents had to fly out for some conference and I didn't want to be stuck behind there so we thought the days would be more fun here.' Sarah smiled and Emily felt the anger she had pent up go.

For 3 days they tried to pack in as much as possible before school life demanded their presence. And when the day came around to go they were not in the slightest disheartened. Both slightly wanting the company of four others.


	13. Meeting back

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

----------------------------------------------------

'Well well well... aren't you six a sight for sore eyes.' Rossi said as they all entered the room. Their meetings were no longer classed as therapy, they were more of a time that they could get down time and get things off their chest and get the guidance they might need from someone older.

'I think someone's missed us guys.' Penelope quipped happily.

'Well it's been a month since we last saw each other.... so.... how did it go?'

They all looked at one another. 'It went amazing.'

'Penelope and Derek couldn't leave one another alone.' Aaron said with a smile, making Emily laugh. The pair had often discussed how Penelope and Derek were completely and utterly besotted with one another.

'Nor could JJ and Spencer.' Emily said with back up from Aaron.

'Or Emily and Hotch for that matter.' Derek shot back with a pleasant smile.

Rossi laughed. 'Ah young love... college sweethearts you lot are.' He took a seat and they all sat around. 'Well nearly 5 months since you all meet... how does it feel?'

'Like we owe you.' JJ said sweetly, Rossi was truly the one person to thank for how their life had panned out, without him they wouldn't have just had the best 4 weeks together, they would not have a friendship bond of 6 like they do and they would just have carried on co-existing.

'A massive thank you.' Spencer perked up.

'Me? I just did my job and made you come to group therapy.'

'Ahh yes maybe.' Penelope began. 'But on our second meeting you paired us off and it had a major effect.'

'One that has made life so much better.' Emily chucked in. 'So we think you deserve what we have.'

Aaron handed over a bag and Rossi looked in and laughed. 'What the hell?'

'Continental underwear.' Penelope said.

'It was the girl's idea.'

'Well it'll be a pleasure to wear them.'

'The tequila with the hat and all was the men's idea to make it more masculine.'

'Ah I like it... thank you... all of you, it means a lot.' Rossi smiled to them all with his thanks, he didn't expect them to get him a thing and even though they weren't much, they made him feel good and loved. 'So only two continents? What happened to the travelling?'

'Well we got to London and we stuck around there for how long we were going to and then we got to France and we loved it so much we decided to shift around there, staying in Paris, Versailles, Le Blanc, just places like that.'

'Was it as much fun as you expected?' Everyone nodded hastily with smiles. 'Well that is a definite good sign... photos?'

'Oh yeah... loads.... like this one of Penelope and Derek at the Eiffel Tower.'

'No... you didn't!' Penelope said laughing, forgetting that Emily had gotten a copy of the photo.

'You weren't kidding about them not being able to keep their hands off one another... photographic evidence.'

Derek laughed and leant forward. 'Well maybe but we have this baby...' Derek said passing a photo over of Emily and Hotch making out. 'You weren't the only one that got copies.'

JJ and Spencer sat back out of the kissing war. 'Ahh you didn't get off lightly either.' Emily pulled another photo out and handed to Rossi. 'We all have 3 piles of different photos... so whoever you want to start with is you choice.'

Rossi looked through the photos, laughing at some of them. 'Need I ask what happened here?' He held a photo up of all three men holding their privates on a beach at night. All the women burst into a fit of laughter, the men exchanged embarrassed looks and the glared at their respective partners.

'Truth or dare.' Emily said among giggles.

'To give them the benefit of the doubt... we were all slightly tipsy.'

'Tipsy?' Aaron snorted. 'Now that's an understatement.'

'Okay so you all got drunk and played about... what other antics occurred?'

'The rest was pretty grown up stuff... we separated for some of it, us men to our women off out.' Aaron said proudly.

'Yeah... who would have guessed these mean were such romantics at heart.'

'Hey!' They all said.

'I'm not knocking it.' Penelope replied innocently. 'It was great.' The other immediately followed in agreement. The three males smiled triumphantly at the three ladies admiration and appreciation for their romantic moments bestowed upon them.

Rossi laugh. 'I'm going to take that like everything went down exceptionally well... including meeting the families?' They all nodded and spoke a little. Rossi then put his arms on his knee's and leant forward. 'Any other stories?'

'One's that will stay locked away forever.'

'Ah no fair.'

'Well maybe next time you can come with us and get firsthand experience.'


	14. Truths and comforts

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Call us if you need us.'

'We will do but I hope it's just the trial tomorrow and then home and nothing longer.' Penelope said despondently.

'But if it is...'

'We call you.' Penelope reiterated to Aaron.

'And if you need more time off... ring me.' Rossi said.

'We know.' Derek and Penelope both said at the same. 'Right now we are off before traffic gets worse and we don't make it at all.' Derek said, they all said goodbye and watched the pair drive off.

Aaron turned to Rossi. 'You my man need a drink.'

'Why's that?'

'Let's just say we have a slight proposition to put your way.' Was all Aaron said as he put arm around Rossi' shoulder and walked towards where a drink would be findable.

----------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

'P... you can do this.'

'I don't think I can.'

'You can, you really can. I'm here all the way; I won't let your hand go for as long as you want it.' She nodded and smiled appreciatively. The court room doors opened and everyone filed in, Derek and Penelope went in and sat on a row on their own, when they looked to the opposite side they saw her 4 brothers, each in turn looked over periodically, one with a harsh glance, one with a warning glance and the other two with worried glances. Derek felt Penelope begin to shake. 'Hey baby girl... you need to do this...for closure, for yourself.'

'I do but aren't I suppose to be this with them?' She responded meekly, motioning to her brothers as they sat united together, as one.

'Things change, people changed. They've proven their worth to you Pen.'

'I suppose I have you.' She said looking at him, smiling for the first time in a couple of days.

'And us.' Came a familiar voice.

Penelope gasped as she looked to see Rossi, Aaron, Emily, JJ and Reid sitting down. 'What?'

'We all decided you might like the extra support so here we all are.'

'Rossi?'

'I got propositioned and couldn't complain when I was asked to help a certain blonde whizz.' She smiled but it faded as the trial began.

The defendant walked in, no older than 24, in orange overalls, chains to his wrists, a police officer either side of him. He sat and the case was rolled out.

'Peter Lawson, do you admit to be under the influence of alcohol on the night of October 21st?'

'Yes.'

'Do you admit to reckless driving?' The defendant scanned sea of faces and caught one that looked like the face of the woman he had checked on once he had pulled himself from the wreckage of his own car. He knew her name was Penny for the woman had whispered it softly and for some strange reason he knew it was her. 'Do you Mr Lawson?'

'Yes.'

'So you admit the crime of drinking and diving?'

'Yes.'

'Do you realise that on that night the two occupants of the car you crashed into were the parents of a college student?' He shook his head. 'Do you realise they were parents going to watch their daughter dance, to watch her show off the skill and agility she has?'

'No.'

'Do you realise you took away their chance to watch their 19 year old daughter dance?

'Yes.'

'Do you realise you took about their daughter's right to show her parents the skills she had developed into an art?'

'Yes.'

'How does that make you feel?'

'I don't know.'

'Does it make you feel worthless, ashamed, saddened, hollow?'

'Yes.'

'Have you stopped to think about their 4 other children they had?' His face changed, he didn't realise they had other children. 'You also took away their right as children to show their parents what they will make of life.'

'I didn't mean to.'

'Didn't mean to? No one forced you to take that alcohol, no one forced the car keys in your hand, and no one forced you to drive.'

'I was angry.'

'So you drove, knowing full well your response times were severely delayed by the high level of alcohol in your bloodstream?'

'I needed to clear my head.'

'But, Mr Lawson, there are other ways.' The lawyer approached him. 'Who were you angry with?'

'My girlfriend.'

Derek looked at Penelope at this point in the trial, and saw the tears falling down her dace intermediately. The trial wound on, the defendant radiating guilt for his actions of the night. The jury retired and went to deliberate and everyone was given 3 hours to come back. They all stood and left the room, set together as a pack.

'Right I say let's go and get food.' Rossi said turning to the group. Derek was already holding Penelope in his embrace, the others looking on concerned.

'Come on I know a good place.' Penelope said from Derek's chest. 'It's about 5 minutes away by foot.'

'Well let's go then Pen.' JJ said as she squeezed Penelope's shoulder. They all knew the one thing Penelope didn't need right now was everyone asking her if she was okay, she needed moral support. A few minutes later found them all sitting in a diner, drinks ordered, food ordered. The place was semi busy and cosy and they fitted to a booth perfectly.

'So were your brothers there?' Rossi inquired having not seen her brothers before, he didn't know what they looked like.

'Yeah, they were on the other side a row in front of ours.'

'Oh the four men, 2 blonde and 2 dark headed ones?' She nodded. 'I should've guessed from the way they kept looking over.'

'Speak of the devil's.' Penelope replied as the diner door opened and her four brothers entered, she looked at Derek to one side and Aaron to her other, she felt protected and not scared. She saw them pass her a look and approach. 'Oh great.' Everyone looked up.

'Penny let's go.'

'No.'

'Penny... let's go, you should be with us.'

'Maybe I don't want to be with you.'

'This trial must be hard for you, sit with us.'

'No I'm sitting with the people who have supported me with everything.'

'You're still on about that? One day they'll wake up and reassess what you are in their life and you'll have to run back to us because no one else will have you.'

Penelope looked down, not wanting that opinion to ever come true but her head shot up instantly. 'I don't know what your problem is but Penelope is never going to just be nothing to us.' Aaron said slightly pissed off of the incessant digs he had witnessed on two occasions he had met these men.

'Penelope is a major something to our lives... all of our lives.' Emily added in with an equal tone.

'Penelope is not only our friend but a part of our family.' Reid stated proudly, Penelope was like his big sister he never had, he would never not love her.

'And family never turn their backs and neglect one of their own.' JJ asserted with so much force a fool would have a hard time to disbelief it.

'Like you so evidently have, now if you don't have anything nice to say about Penelope then don't speak at all, today's hard enough without 4 men telling her how to live her life. It's her choice and she doesn't have to listen to you and she certainly doesn't need to be told she will never be loved, or that people won't have her, from what I can see there are 6 people here that want her.' Derek finished, his hand in Penelope's on the table. The brother's got the idea and left without even ordering.

'Thank you.' She said quietly.

'Penelope are they always like that?' Rossi asked pretty much mortified by the ill treatment he had just witness to one of the most loving people he had ever met.

'It only really started when I went to college but it was always that no one will love me for a life time, that I'll get lonely and be forced to move back her.' The quietened when their food arrived, and once they had eaten they headed back to the courthouse. The trial resumed and the jury stood and found the defendant guilty of the death of Sarah Garcia and Carlos Garcia. As he was being taken back to the prison, Peter Lawson thrashed against his restraints and yelled out.

'Penny she loved you!' Peter Lawson had finally gotten the words out that Sarah Garcia had muttered in her dying breath before he disappeared with the police officers.

'Pen you okay?' Derek asked as Penelope just sat motionless, and then nodded and couldn't hold back any further, justice was done she should be happy but to hear that those words were said she felt her heart break.

'Come on Penelope, let's get you back to a better place, you did good today.' Rossi said rubbing her arm with comfort.


	15. The first separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Derek had been in Chicago sorting out his year of work he would be doing, it would help see if it was the way for him, whereas Aaron had been back home to sort out working in the attorney's office there. Emily still had another 1 years left. JJ, Spencer and Penelope all had another 2 years at least left to go through. Although the rate Spencer was going he could probably get another 2 degree's under his belt.

Although the two eldest were gone, the others ticked along, Emily and Penelope sticking together as a pair to make up for their absent other. They were out for lunch when Penelope spoke up.

'How do you two like dorms?' She asked Emily and JJ.

'I hate it.'

'Yeah I second that. Why?'

'Well I've found a place... three bedrooms, tenant wants all same sex students or something but I was thinking we could take our funds from accommodation here and put into a place.'

'Oh wow I love it.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Spencer you can stay over.'

'Thanks.' He said.

'Which I understand will mean you will be practically living there with us and I don't care. I actually love the idea.' Penelope smiled; she then looked down at her drink. 'Everything's changing so fast.'

'I know... can you believe it's been nearly 11 months since we met.'

'I found photo's of our holiday back the one we did after Christmas. Derek got the one of me and him at the Eiffel tower.' Penelope laughed at the memory.

'Got it?'

'He keeps it with him.'

'Aw that's sweet...'

'Aaron has yours Em.'

'So...'

'It's love... Spence you got the one of you and JJ?' He nodded and Penelope laughed slightly as his cheeks highlighted with a shade of pink. 'See our little genius has it as well.'

'Has what?' A voice came from behind them. JJ and Spencer smiling largely. Penelope turned around on her seat and couldn't help but smile. 'What no witty retort or hug?' Penelope jumped up and bounded into his arms gratefully. 'Hey Em, Aaron's just parking up go and find him.' He then kissed Penelope. '3 weeks too many.' She nodded as she took in his smell. 'How have you been?'

'Lonely... how about you?'

'The same.' He hugged her tighter and kissed her before hearing clearing of the throat. 'Hey I haven't had this in 3 weeks so back off.' Penelope giggled.

'Shall we go?' He nodded. 'I'm nicking him I'm afraid.'

'Didn't expect anything less.'

'JJ, be at my dorm room at 10 sharp that woman wants to show us the place.'

'Tomorrow!'

'Well she wants to sell, we want to buy, and I only saw it yesterday.'

'Okay I'll drag Em... who seems to have left.' JJ said laughing as Aaron's car pulled out of the drive and Emily waved at them happily. 'Seems it up to us Spence.' She said playfully. 'Go you two!'

'Going.' Derek said and took Penelope's hand, as they were walking away JJ and Spencer could hear the two talking. 'What new place?'

'The dorms are crappy... I've found a place that us 3 can share and afford.'

'Sounds a plan.'

'And it will be ours.' She smiled.

'So I have a place to stay when I get back?'

'Will you be back Mr hot shot?'

'You wound me baby girl... and yes I'll be back monthly.'

'Oh monthly... that's liveable.' She teased. 'You looking forward to it hot stuff?'

'I actually aim... definitely going to keep me on my toes.'

'You need the challenge.'

'I have one with you.'

'Hey!' She said with a laugh as she settled into the front of his car. 'You do realise Em's been my Derek and I've been Em's Aaron.'

He laughed. 'You haven't missed us that much.' He said in disbelief at what he had just heard.

'Haven't we?' She queried. No lie to it, her and Emily had been slightly lost at the separation that the two of them had been subjected to and due to that had drawn closer.

'Okay fine we've been missed but we've been back, 1 month left of college and then 2 months off.' He looked at her. 'Still up for Chicago?'

'Am I ever?' She said smiling; it would be her 4th time going to Chicago and she was more than a little excited about going back again. 'If we get the house though...'

'We'll come back and decorate; it's all doable baby girl. I just want as much of you as possible.'

'And you have me... I've basically finished my course, just revising for an exam next week and finishing up assignments and I'm done.'

'I've got 2 assignments and paper work for this working malarkey and then I'm done.' He said as he finally pulled out of the car park. 'Yours or mine?'

'Yours!' She said sharply.

'You really don't like yours do you.' He joked and she admittedly loudly her detest of it.

--------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Emily and Aaron were getting reacquainted. 'Don't unpack now!' Emily whined as she sat on the bed and watched him take clothes out of his bag.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm here and you've been gone for 3 weeks and I've missed you.'

'You have me back now.'

'Yeah only until June.'

'And July and August.'

'Yeah but you start working September and I have to stick about here.'

'You know I'll be back as often as I can be.'

'I know but I like having you at reaching distance.'

'Oh do you now?'

'Maybe.' She said as she left him in his bedroom and went into the kitchen.

'Ahh Em you cannot leave a man hanging like that!'

'Just did, didn't I?' She said as her voice got distant and then closer. 'I thought you had to unpack.' She said with a pout and then bit her lip.

'I think that can wait.'

'Oh?'

'Come here.' He said and she giggled as he approached her.

------------------------------------------------

'We should get going.'

'Why's that then?'

'Well I can only guess what the others are up to right now and I want some fun.'

'Well come on then JJ, let's get you that fun.' Spencer said putting money on the table and taking her hand. 'What do you want to do?'

'Twister?' She said with a smile, it had become their own personal joke. 'Only joking... let's go and explore.'

'Explore... the beach?' She nodded and smiled. 'Your mind not set on doing what the other 4 are doing?'

'I haven't had to be separated from you.... so I haven't had to go without.'

'Do you need to?' He asked with a smile.

'I hope I never have to.'

'Well come on then Miss Jareau... let's let life clock on fine as it is.' She smiled, glad that she didn't have to worry about the looming separation the other two girls were worrying about. She knew when summer ended, and the new term started the girls would be all alone in college while she still had Spencer, she was thankful that the two other males had to come back monthly to report or she might need to contemplate a getaway.


	16. Settling in

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Wow this place is amazing girls.' Rossi said as he entered with Spencer. 'I like it.'

'Well you are a permanent visitor to our humble abode.' Emily said, it was no lie, there was a certain camaraderie between the six young adults and their mentor, it was more friends than college relations.

'Well I may take you up on that offer.' He said as he roamed the house and looked it over. 'So you liking this place?'

'Well me and Aaron have fallen in love with it and we can't live here.' Derek said as he pulled Penelope close.

'Hey!' Penelope said. 'I've said that you can stay here when you have to come back, that way you don't have to pay out for fee's when you're hardly going to be here.'

'Which is a good deal baby girl.'

'Aren't they always?' She teased as he turned her and kissed her.

'Okay you two! Get room.'

'We have one.' Penelope commented pulling away, making Derek laugh.

'You weren't kidding Aaron.' Rossi said laughing as he watched the two exchanged carefree emotional gestures.

'Do I ever?' Aaron responded and the room filled with laughter. Ever the ice breaker to forget about the looming departure of the two older men. Both Emily and Penelope had discussed how this would affect them and they didn't begrudge the men the gap but life for them was about to change dramatically. In 3 weeks Aaron would move back to his home town and Derek to his, only every month for a week would they be back on the grounds of campus staying in the house with Penelope, Emily, JJ and Reid. The pair had, also, admitted how they were envious that JJ and Reid didn't have to worry about separation effects. 'Hey you two gloomies there.' Emily and Penelope shot him a look. 'We'll be back before you know it.'

'We know.' They both said solemnly.

'You won't even recognise we are gone.' Derek said with a smile.

'We know.' They repeated in joint unison again, the same tone used.

'It's just that in three weeks, we break up for summer and then when Fall comes around again we separate.'

'Yes but we have the whole of the summer together, plus another holiday.'

'Oh another?' Rossi dropped in, they still joked over their previous antics away.

'Well Pen's staying with me the whole summer, we'll be back here to sort this place out, and the guys are splitting the time again, and coming here to help and we've all chipped in for another holiday away.' Derek said, refusing to break his proximity with Penelope at that moment.

'So you'll get to see us Rossi.' Penelope smiled.

'A lot.' JJ added in with an equal smile. 'It's a good thing we enjoy each other's company.'

'Yeah or we would get sick of one another.'

'Well the 3 ladies will be leaving together, so you two men may be coming home to world war 3.'

'Hey we love each other, no wars will be breaking out in this household!' Penelope defended. 'Plus we can storm off to our room.' JJ and Emily laughed and agreed strongly.

'You lot have thought this through haven't you?'

'For precautionary reasons of course.' Emily chucked in, she then looked at the other girls and smiled, seeing the same agreement spread across their faces.

'I hope it never happens.' Penelope said with a smile.

'I second that.'

'Hmm seems you have a mutual agreement girls.'

'We do... now, now boys help us we have a few more things to bring in and then we need to make this house a home.' Penelope prompted.

'Yeah we have 3 strapping lads, and a strong man we need to put you to more use.'

'What do we get out of it?' Aaron propositioned intrigued, followed by Derek, then Spencer and Rossi.

'Isn't a place to stay enough?' JJ said, motioning around the large front room they were in. When she got no response she turned to Emily to get a better offer.

'And our undying love?' Emily said with a smile but raised her eyebrow and then frowned when no movement from the male occupants occurred, she then turned to Penelope, all attention on her to shove some motivation in the direction it was needed.

'And beer.' She said instantaneously with a large smile, they winked at her and then at that they all shot into action, leaving the women laughing their heads off at the speed and agility they used to bolt from the room, each carrying boxes in and putting them in their designated rooms.

Later that evening when they all sat in the garden, the men with their promised beers the girls with lemonade all enjoying the sun, they just continued to talk about never ending topics and area's.

'So this is what college life feels like then is it?' Rossi said as he thought back to when he was in college.

'Something like this Rossi.' Aaron said sceptical, not all Saturdays were spent moving from the dorms to a house that was perfect for what was needed of them.

'Except I do have a paper due in a week.' Penelope said a little off tuned at the thought of anything remotely school related.

'I've got 2.' JJ groaned. 'But one's just needing a conclusion.'

'I've got about 8 forms to fill out.' Aaron dropped in.

'Ahh 5 for me.' Derek said relaxing next to Penelope.

'3 mini assignments.' Emily dropped in and then everyone looked at Spencer who had remained silent. They all smirked when he shrugged his shoulder and got back to eating. 'Kid genius has none.'

'I don't not have none; I've just done them all.' Spencer corrected, the usual thing from his mouth was how he had done his work well before any of them had taken the first pain staking step to beginning.

'Which is why boy wonder has like 4 degrees on the go.' Penelope dropped in lovingly.

It wasn't a lie they loved their adverse mix of beings in the group. Spencer Reid, the studious, the always well ahead of you being. Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, the academic that was very conscious of what needed to be done and would want it done when she said so. Derek Morgan, the chilled one that always got everything done either too early or at the last minute. Penelope Garcia, the one who had a relaxed view to work but would be diligent to set herself rules to get things done and then have masses of fun after. Aaron Hotchner, the scholarly, the one that was driven by ambition so would be mostly done when things were given. Finally, Emily Prentiss, the one who took a political view to things but was industrious with getting things done well before they needed.

Rossi was always amused at how dissimilar and similar the group was without knowing it. He was also endlessly humoured at how they sub consciously responded to one another, he knew he shouldn't be sitting there psycho-analysing each of them like he was basically paid to do but it was like second nature to him, he just couldn't help it. At the end of the day profiling people was natural to him now and he could tell that each of the six occupants in front of him shared the same trait whether they knew it or not.


	17. Summer Loving

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'No! Derek! You dare!' Penelope squealed as Derek approached her with a water bomb. 'You know you love me too much to put that into action.' He wagged his eyebrows at her. 'Please.' She asked innocently.

'I need pay back for what you and Des did earlier.'

'What? Can't hate a girl for seeing her man in a wet shirt... it was a nice view by the way.'

'Don't care baby girl... what's Des' excuse?'

'You're her older brother?'

He laughed. 'How about I just want to see my baby girl in a wet top?'

'I'm already drenched.' She said posing, they had already had two water fights due to the blistering heat, luckily no one was at the Morgan's house when these occurred.

'Not enough.' He then started to motion with his arms, licking his lips in readiness.

'Don't!' He threw it and she shielded herself and the water filled balloon hit her and covered her completely in water. When she looked up, Derek was standing staring at her in lust and then clapping was heard from the doorway.

'What a good show you two put on.'

'Mom!'

'Fran!'

'Don't worry kids, it's all fun, but Derek did you have to be so mean?' Before he answered a balloon fell and landed on his right shoulder.

'Desiree Morgan! I said the head!' Fran yelled up at the open window with a distinctive smile that was a familiar thing in the Morgan house. Penelope burst out laughing.

'Is this a mutiny to Derek Morgan today?' Derek asked as he recovered, his right side dripping with water. He looked at Penelope who just couldn't suppress the laughter. She put her hands up in mock defence.

'Nothing to do with me this time... all mother and sister is that.' She looked at Fran who was now joined with Desiree.

'You look wet brother.'

'Ha ha Desi! You wait.'

'Is that a threat Derek?'

'It might just be.'

'Right kids sorry to break up the summer fun but dinner's here and you two are soaked, so get changed and come and eat.' Fran said as she looked at them both, they had broken up from college for 3 weeks already and still there was yet to be a dull moment in the Morgan household.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'I got an email off Pen and Derek last night while you were asleep, I checked them earlier.'

'Oh right... have anything nice to say?'

'They're well occupied.'

'Like us?'

'Yes like us.'

'We've spent the last three says camping Em... how is that really occupied?'

'Hey! Camping on the beach under the stairs is romantic, so, so that Derek's surprising Pen with it. That makes it occupying.' Emily said proudly, they had just got back that morning from camping on their own and were at Aaron's seeing how Emily's parents had to unexpectedly fly out to Italy again, so to stop all fuss they decided to keep summer at the Hotchner's and on the holiday back to France.

'Okay... but now we are sunbathing... want some ice cream?'

'What you got?'

'Well... erm... I think basically every flavour going.'

'Surprise me then.' She said as she relaxed back down and watched Aaron enter the back of the house, she then had a moment of doubt, she panicked that someone he knew from his hometown would take her place in his life and the long distance thing wouldn't work out but that dispersed when she was handed a bowl of her favourite ice cream and 'I love you' scrawled on it unevenly in sauce. 'Aw!'

'Long distance is GOING to work.'

'How did you know?'

'I know you too well Emily Prentiss, and I know you and Pen have been panicking that me and Derek are going to meet other people but what you forget is that we are madly in love.' He flashed her a smile. 'I don't plan on leaving you for anyone.'

She smiled warmly at him. 'It's all changing too much... why couldn't you be a year younger?'

'Why couldn't you be a year older?' She laughed at him and smiled. 'We have 2 glorious months of no school, no work, no nothing, we have a holiday fast approaching so don't panic!'

'You work wonders for my paranoia you know that?'

He smiled, nodded and took a spoonful of his own ice cream. 'I am always only one phone call away Em... you need me I'll come running... well driving.'

'I know.'

'Well come on, let's have some fun.' He said taking both his and her bowls and putting them, he then grasped her hand, clicked play on the stereo they had outside and they both jumped in the pool, resurfacing locking lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'So kids... two weeks until your holiday, are you excited?' Emma said as she finished her drink.

'Oh God yes.'

'Most definitely.'

'You haven't seen them for ages, should be another good holiday, I hope to see many photos?' JJ's mom inquired still loving the photo's from the last holiday.

'Oh you will mom don't worry.' JJ said. 'Right we are going to go get ice cream.'

'Okay have fun.'

'Want us to bring any back?'

'I don't mind, if you want but you don't have to come back right now.'

'I was thinking we could try out the festival that's just opened up?'

'Sounds fun.'

'Come and find us later with Bobby.' JJ propositioned. 'Get out of the house for a bit. It'll do you good.'

'Sure?' Emma questioned warily.

'Yeah it will be fun eh Spence?'

'Yeah.' Spencer said, he loved spending time with JJ's older brother. They then left when they got a firm answer that the pair would join them, they walked the road holding hands, talking happily with one another.

'I'm happy you're still sticking around.'

'Me too.' Spencer replied, before changing the subject he knew how affecting it was to hear that JJ and Spencer were sticking together and the others wouldn't get that option. 'But... did you read the email from Pen and Derek?'

'I did... seems they are making well worth the time together.'

'And Aaron and Em?'

'Exactly... I can't believe Derek's mom walked in on the two of them, that I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that.'

'Well they're definitely making up for the time they'll lose out on.'

'They will.' JJ agreed. 'God this is some heat wave for once... how about we just go back after getting ice cream and chill in the pool?'

'Might be cooler.'

'And we can have some fun.' JJ teased, tightened her grip and giggled as Spencer laughed in complete agreement. Water, heat and a lovey dovey couple never went down too well; it always went down exceedingly well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks whizzed past and before they knew it they were heading back to the airport that they had arrived at for their first holiday. Penelope and Derek were involved in an extremely animated conversation that had Derek laughing constantly and Emily and Aaron felt cruel to disrupt, but they had too, they all joined in with the chat until JJ and Reid arrived and they all stood happily to be in one another's presence again.

They all gathered their bags together and began to walk towards departures. The girls all smiled. 'Rossi!' They yelled as they saw their companion looking out for them, the holiday could now begin.


	18. The Usual

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'So 5 days in, this is how you spent the last holiday?'

'Definitely is.' Derek said as he relaxed on the lounger next to Rossi. 'Time to do absolutely nothing but spend time with people close to us.' He carried on staring at Penelope as her and Emily walked back with drinks for the 4 of them, the others were off getting lunch for them all at that moment so the groups were small but still loud.

'You need to stop staring lad.' Rossi commented as he watched Derek.

'Uh... oh sorry.' Derek joked nervously, he hadn't realised he was staring until it was pointed out.

'Don't apologise Derek, you two hit it off right away, I noticed that the moment you flashed her a smile on our first session.'

'Well, there was something about her and trust me everyday hasn't been a disappointment.'

'Hey men, you're beers like ordered.'

'Thanks baby girl.' Derek said as he took the drink and sat up so Penelope could sit down on the lounger with him. 'So lunch?'

'They are going for the fattiest things they can find on the menu.'

'Spencer's undoing is food.'

'You're not joking.'

'They kid can eat for America and weigh no heavier than he did before engulfing it.' They all laughed at Emily's references to Reid's eating habits. 'The problem is, he needs the weight.'

'He does but you got to love what you got and there is no changing Spencer.'

'Certainly not.'

Hours later found them at the bar, drinking to anything, having fun. 'So come on, you're still yet to feel me in on what you guys have done with the time since breaking up from college.' Rossi asked intrigued. Penelope and Derek started to laugh as they remembered their previous antics. 'Go on...'

'No it's okay I'm sure Emily and Aaron are up for telling.' Penelope said stifling the laughs and memories.

'You're next then.' The pair nodded and composed themselves.

'Well we're staying with Aaron's mom, my parents flew off again so all holidays are there... we've just been in the pool.'

'Stuffing our faces with ice cream.'

'It's hot!' Emily defended playfully. 'It's allowed.'

'Hmm so watery fun?' Rossi joked and looked at the pair that looked like they were hiding something.

'Erm... water fights.'

'Is that it?' Spencer asked surprised at that being it.

'It's really hot in Chicago!' Penelope burst out in her defence and Derek agreed.

'But this here, plotted with my little sister and got me drenched...'

'So he got me back in full view of his mom...'

'Who got me back in return with letting my sister drop a water bomb on my head from the bathroom window.' Everyone burst out laughing that Derek had been plotted against by 3 women.

'His mom then said it was meant for his head.' They all laughed harder.

'Hey! Try living in a household of girls!'

'You love it really... lots of fun to be had.'

'As you've proven by getting buddies with my little sister!'

'Desiree's great fun!'

'Like you've proven.'

'So we have the ice cream eaters, the water fighters, what are you two going to grace us with?'

'We've done both of those things!' JJ said. 'We even gave up going to the carnival so we could eat ice cream and get in the pool.'

'So Rossi we've told you what we've done how about you tell us what you've done?'

'Well all I've done is spent a couple of weeks in my cabin.'

'Oh cabin eh?'

'Sounds nice.'

'It is... nice and secluded, near to things when you need them, far enough when you don't.' Rossi then smiled slightly at them. 'It's my plan to get all paperwork done before the new year starts.'

'So this is the only break you'll get here?'

'Afraid so... no rest for the wicked it would seem.' He joked. 'You've got it still to come you six!'

'Don't ruin holiday time!' Emily protested.

'Yeah Rossi... no fun.' Penelope quipped jokingly.

'Well the fun starts for the two Mr Grownups here.' JJ said and winked at both Aaron and Derek, who laughed.

The rest of the holiday flew by, catching too many humiliating moments on photo that they lost count. The boys drunken stunts, the girls drunken dares, recreations of previous photo's, new photo's, individual snap shots, paired off ones, and new groups ones, with Rossi included.

They shared more memories, more jokes, more embarrassing stories, past and present. Rossi noticing that the six people in front of him had come in leaps and bounds since their first session. He wondered how things would roll out for the future, for their relationships that they thrived from so much.

When the end of the summer vacation came they headed for the aeroplane and boarded, hours later they said their goodbyes and separated to head off to their places for the rest of holidays. Four of the members of their group vowing to lap it up massively.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So a little short chapter... it's taken me forever to decide where to go with it but things will start to pick up after this... that's a promise!

So slate it, rate it, like it, love it! Whatever! Let me know! : )


	19. The official separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You promise to be back Penelope?' Fran said as she enveloped Penelope in yet another prolonged hug.

'I promise.' Penelope whispered into Fran's ear.

'I'll be dragging her back with me at the end of each term don't worry.' Derek said proudly, reminiscent of a cave man. He had already made it clear that Penelope was not spending birthdays, thanksgiving, Christmas or any other holiday for that matter alone or with her brothers.

'And your birthday?'

'I'll make sure I'm here for mine and your birthdays.'

'Aw, I'm going to miss having you around.' Fran said taking another hug.

'High light, you get your son.'

'I don't care; you're like a daughter to me now Penelope.'

'Yeah Pen, we're going to miss having you around.'

'I'm happy to be safe from the water bombings.' Derek quipped earning himself a slap on the arm from Fran and Penelope.

'You know you love it really.'

'Oh yeah, of course.' Derek said playfully. 'Right we better head off but I shall see you in about 5 days.' He said hugging his mum then sisters. 'Look after her for me.'

'We always have done.' Sarah quipped as she hugged her brother and then Penelope.

'Just a warning.' The pair got in the car and drove off; hours later they pulled up at the new house of Penelope, JJ and Emily and smiled slightly. This meant one thing, they soon had to separated.

----------------------------------------------------

'So I'm being dragged to my parents and then to yours every break?'

'You got it.' Aaron said happily as he tried his hardest to hard his true feelings. 'But 3 days til you go back, 5 until I go...'

Emily sighed. '5 days... isn't enough.'

'I know but it will go fast.'

'You recon?'

'I know so... I will come running if need be.'

'Vice versa but this sounds very reminiscent of the conversation you and Derek had with me and Penelope not so long ago.'

'Needs reinforcing now doesn't it?'

'Maybe but I know we can make it work... we will.'

'See optimism!'

'I have a lot me.'

'I can see that.'

'I'm sure the goodbyes and welcomes will be worth it.' Emily teased.

'You've been discussing with Penelope too much.' Aaron laughed. 'But I think you're right they will be amazing, you have 3 weeks to decide on a way to appreciate my arrival.'

'Oh I have to think of a way do I?' She teased more. 'How about you show me that my man is back in my life for a week?'

'Meet half way?'

'Sure.' She said easily and they both laughed.

'Sorted.' They said together and enjoyed the rest of the journey in easy company like always, when they pulled up they saw Derek and Penelope were there already, on the porch hugging one another, Penelope obviously midst emotions like Emily had done sometimes. It hit home now that separation was definitely looming faster than they all thought.

----------------------------------------------------

JJ and Reid didn't make an appearance for 2 more days and when they got to the house they found 2 sleeping couples on the couches, the house nearly completely finished and furnished apart from one room. They smiled as Emily held Aaron's hand for dear life and Penelope did the same with Derek's. It was late so left them after putting blankets over them and turning lights off. When the pair woke up the couches were empty and the bedroom doors were now closed.

When Penelope, Emily, JJ and Reid had to head back to educational matters, Derek and Aaron double checked everything was well and truly safe and complete. This mixed with college work passed the time too quickly and before they knew it, Emily was clinging to Aaron while Penelope clung to Derek. The men didn't want to leave for love nor money but had dragged their departure out as long as they could, when they got in their cars, Emily and Penelope now stood side by side, their hands death gripping the others as they waved sadly goodbye with the promise to ring daily and nightly and the countdown began as the men disappeared from sight. 3 weeks could be long and lonely when it came to it.


	20. Talking out the doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'What's it been?'

'20 days...'

'Urgh! 20 days! I've done so many tests and assignments I think my mind is going to explode.'

'But the up side is that in 2 maybe 3 days time, our men will be back.'

'Hmm I like that idea... I seriously thought it would be easier than this but every time I get off the phone from Derek, I have this urge to cry...'

'Miss his touch.' Penelope nodded and bit down on her pen. 'I miss Aaron in the same way, it's just so crazy, I mean it's not like his my first boyfriend.' She looked at Penelope who was looking elsewhere but at her. 'Derek your first?' Penelope nodded and looked down embarrassed. 'Hey Pen, it doesn't matter! Derek adores you.'

'I know but at times I see girls looking at him and I see myself and I have to question it because I get uncomfortable.'

'He would never do that to you!'

'I know but I get the look of oh look the jocks with the geek... like I don't belong with him holding my hand.'

'Well ha Derek made a pass at them?'

'No never!'

'Well don't doubt you're relationship now, you two have supported one another through so much in one year, you're obviously adored by his family, and he worships the ground you walk on Pen. If Derek wanted you he wouldn't have told you he loved you at the age of 20.' Penelope smiled. 'That's what I love, is that smile and I know for a fact Derek loves it too.'

'He told you?'

'Among other things missy... no man talks about a girl as much as he does and no man does it other than they are besotted with her.'

'God...!' Penelope said as she got even more embarrassed about her ever doubting Derek.

'Hey... its love.' JJ's voice came from the doorway. 'It's allowed when you are in love.'

'It's okay for you... you don't have to miss Spencer's touch!'

'So... doesn't mean a thing, I'd miss him like hell if he was gone.' JJ responded thoughtfully as she handed over drinks to Emily and Penelope. 'Now put the books down... please.'

'But I have to get these questions done...' Penelope groaned.

'And I need this research.' Emily moaned.

'I get that but seriously! A break is warranted!'

'Well I'm sure Spencer will be here in a bit to keep you company.'

'Yeah I'm thinking of hitting the hay... I was up all night finishing that assignment.' Penelope as she collected her books and pens together.

'All work and no play.'

'Only while Derek's away.' Penelope finished and smiled at them. 'But it is like 8 and I have classes first thing and so I want a shower and bed.'

'Okay well night Pen.'

'Yeah, call me when you're out, I'm following suit!'

'Spoil all the fun!' JJ said in a playful strop.

'Call Spencer.' Penelope yelled jokingly from the door before disappearing into the depths of their home. Later that night JJ and Reid sat awake messing around in front of the telly when JJ turned all serious on him.

'I think the girls are jealous.'

'Well it's understandable... I don't blame them.'

'I know I don't either but it's not even 9 yet and they're both tucked up in bed asleep.' They were disrupted by a knock and JJ huffed as she heaved herself from her warm spot and answered the door. Spencer jumped up and followed when there was silence.

'Derek, God what are you doing here?' He said, shocked at the fact Derek was home early.

'I was told to come back a couple of days early.'

'Oh right... well maybe you could help cheer a certain person up.'

'How is she really?'

'Her and Emily have been talking it through, but don't really discuss it with us... she's just throwing herself into the school work and the job.'

'Right well I think I have some love to offer.' Derek said as they allowed him in eagerly, he walked straight to what was his and Penelope's bedroom, pushed the door open slowly and quietly and saw her asleep in one of his shirts, he knew that under that would be some crazy designed pyjama bottoms, he took most of his clothes off and slipped into the bed, pulling her close, he felt her instinctively take the grasp and relax in it.

'Derek?' She whispered groggily.

'Yeah I'm back baby girl.'

'But not for long.'

'No but for now I am back.'

'Mm, I really love you.'

'I love you too.' He kissed her head. 'Now go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere.' When he was sure she was asleep he fell asleep, exhausted from the car journey.

Penelope woke up to the alarm clock and clicked it off and slipped out of the room before waking up Derek, she got changed kissed him on the cheek before rushing out of the door for breakfast, soon after her and Emily were rushing out of the door.

'Aaron came home last night, crawled straight into bed and hugged me all night.'

Penelope laughed. 'So did Derek.'

'Aw!'

'I know... God I've really missed him.'

Emily agreed momentarily and the turned serious. 'Pen... don't get me wrong and don't take this the wrong way but maybe you should talk to Derek, get all this off your chest, let him know, let him tell you the truth.'

'What if it goes down wrong?'

'Oh it won't!'

Penelope sighed and pulled her bag up her shoulder more. 'I guess you're right.'

'You know it!' Penelope laughed and when they entered campus, separated and went to class. When Penelope left her last lecture of the day entirely, she saw it was coming up noon and started the walk home, no more than ten minutes later she saw the house and relaxed, never happier to be home.

She pushed her key in and walked through the door, dropping her bag and books off she heard talking in the kitchen and headed for it.

'Why hello there baby girl.' Derek greeted with the smile she loved the most. She walked happily up to him and took his embrace. 'Everything okay?' She nodded in his arms and felt him kiss her head.

'Right me and Spencer have college so we will be back about 4 and Emily should finish in an hour.'

'Okay well I might get a shower and go and meet her.' Aaron said pushing himself off the stool from the breakfast bar.

Soon Derek and Penelope were left and Penelope was yet to let go off him. 'Hey baby girl... you going to let go of me?' She shook her head and he laughed slightly. 'What's up baby?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me.' He felt her shoulders drop. 'Come on talk to me.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. 'I've just missed you.'

'And...?'

'I'm scared.'

'Of?'

'Losing you.'

'To?'

'Chicago, another woman.'

'Pen!'

'I'm sorry.'

'I can't believe you would think that.' He said separating them. 'Why would you?' She saw the look she dreaded so headed out of the patio doors to calm down, her hands placed on her head. 'Pen talk to me... don't walk away.'

'Emily said to talk to you, to get in the open, that it would be fine but now it's awkward.' She said her voice breaking.

'Awkward... baby girl let's sort this out. I want some time with my girl and if I can't I'm not going to be happy.' He saw her looks soften. 'So come on...'

She breathed in. 'Why did you pick me?'

'Pick you?'

'I'm your girl...'

'Penelope what's this about?'

She closed the gap between them. 'I'm not dealing with the separation that's all, I know it will get better but I've never thought I would have this feeling again.'

'Again?'

'After my parents.' She said and it dawned on Derek just how close Penelope held him to her heart, he had long since told her to talk of her parents and she did and he loved how she spoke about them with so much love and admiration and now he had just got a glimpse of why Penelope missed him so much and he smiled.

'I chose you as my girl because the moment I saw you and you smiled at me, I knew I wanted to know more and everyday just gets better, I know you know my past, with Buford and how I went through girls too quickly but you stuck baby girl, you've stuck firmly. You also supported me after knowing everything.' He said closing the gap completely and pulling her close. 'I don't want girls that flaunt it, that put on a charade, that hide behind trying to be the best, trying to get the best... I love you because since day one you have been nothing but Penelope Garcia, the girl that's made me smiled, that's filled my thoughts that kept me on one mind frame.' She looked at him and smiled. 'Now do you know why I picked you?' She nodded. 'Good, now come here.' He said.

Aaron, who had tried to ignore the chat between his two friends couldn't help but listen in, when he got out of the shower and was getting ready he saw Penelope and Derek out in the garden midst a deep talk, he worried that the separation would damage them but when he saw the pair embrace one another and Derek wrap his arms around Penelope he knew it was over.

He finished getting ready and left the house, he knew the way to the campus gate and arrived just as Emily was leaving; she smiled at him and took his strong embrace.

'Let's go have some fun.' He said still holding her.

'Oh where?' Emily answered rather intrigued.

'Anywhere but the house until 4ish.'

'Why?' Emily asked worried. 'What's happened?'

'Let's just say Penelope and Derek had a chat.'

'Oh?'

'It didn't go down well at first but I think they are in the make up phase.'

'Oh thank God... I told Pen to talk to Derek.'

'And she did... now do you have doubts?'

'Only minimal ones.'

'Well let's see if I can do as good as Derek for Penelope and wipe them out of your mind.'

'Oh I'm sure you can.' She said all knowing and allowed him to take her hand in his and lead the way for something to eat.

Later that afternoon when they got in, they heard the giggles of Penelope and the sound of Derek's teasing and they all knew that separation was working well at the end of the day; it hadn't made things different like they had worried, it had somehow made Derek and Penelope's and Aaron and Emily's relationship that tad bit stronger than JJ's and Reid's but they all knew that the youngest pair would have time to get stronger.


	21. Birthday Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to Dave_

_Happy Birthday to you_

They sang before the cake then splattered to the floor and JJ and Penelope looked at it. 'Oh, damn!'

'Don't worry girls the thought was there!' Rossi reassured happily.

'But the cake!' JJ said as Emily and Spencer jumped in and helped tidy it up, when it was all done and in the bin, the girls sat down. 'We wanted it to be special.'

'It has been!'

'HEY BIRTHDAY BOY!' Came two new voices. 'Did you like the decoy?'

Rossi looked at the 4 people sitting around the table with him and they smiled sweetly at him. 'You planned this?'

'Through and through.' Penelope said proudly and she watched Derek and Hotch carry the larger cake down. 'What's your favourite cake again?' Penelope asked all knowingly.

'You know it don't you?'

'We all do, yes...' JJ said. 'That's why you have a huge chocolate cake!' Aaron and Derek placed it down in front of Rossi.

Penelope then leaned over and past a knife. 'Which you oh wise one get the first cut.'

'Candles!' Emily said. 'We forgot the candles!' She ran into the house frantic and everyone laughed.

'I'm too old for candles!' Rossi said.

'No way!!' Came the rousingly loud response from the 5 remaining people in the garden.

'No one is ever too old for candles Dave.' Penelope added, she warranted raised eyebrows from the statement. 'Mother.' Was all she said and they understood immediately.

'I've got them... I lost count past 50 so I brought 1!'

'Hey!' He said playfully hurt.

'I'm playing with you Dave!'

They sat around and ate cake; the girls all snuggled into the boys joking away. Making plans, they knew it was coming to crunch time, in a matter of weeks they would be coming to their 1 year anniversary of meeting, but with it came the dates marking when Aaron's dad died, when Derek took his stand, when Emily's grandmother died, when Penelope lost her parents, when JJ's family fell apart and when Spencer heard his mom had schizophrenia. Rossi had witnessed them all close off again, but had seen them let in the one person they held onto the most. Derek and Penelope, Aaron and Emily and Spencer and JJ.

'Christmas time you should be celebrating 1 year as a couple, am I right?'

'November 14th.' Aaron said happily.

'November 21st.' Responded Spencer.

'November 25th.' Derek said mightily proud.

'Hmmm and plans?'

'Are surprises that the girls have to wait for?'

'Spoil sports!' They all groaned.

'I'm gonna guess you three have been discussing this between you.'

'Maybe, maybe not.'

The girls groaned again and released them from the comfortable spots. 'Hey! We want to make it special for you.'

'Well maybe but we have presents to hand out.' Emily quipped as the girls disappeared and came out with multiple presents.

'Guys you didn't have to.'

'No... you're right we didn't but we did because you've done a lot and you're our friend.' Penelope said as she put some of the presents down, once Emily and JJ had added their bundles she smiled. 'Now enjoy.' She took her seat back with Derek and snuggled down, knowing time was limited to another 7 days, Emily did the same, and JJ just lapped up every bit of Spencer as per normal.

Rossi unwrapped the presents and laughed at some, there were joke presents that were very reminiscent of their holiday, a book he had been having trouble getting hold of, he knew that between Penelope and a computer they had found it. There was his favourite whisky, scotch, downtime drinks, some music and the best one of all, a picture of them all outside La Louvre in Paris, admittedly his favourite picture of the entire holiday, it held so many memories not just of the day but of the friendships and bonds that had been made throughout the months.

'Thank you guys.' He said as he looked at the picture. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Nothing that smile just said it all!' Penelope said happily. 'Just eat cake old man.' He glared at her and she smiled and winked and they all laughed loudly before Aaron headed off and turned the music on.


	22. Male Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Wow don't you have great timing man.' Derek said as he climbed out of his car just as Aaron pulled up beside him.

'Well time to get back, and all.'

'In a rush were we?'

'Well... its celebration month... year since we all meant... so of course I wanted to get here as fast I could.' The two of them laughed before going to grab their bags from the back of their cars.

'JJ... really... you're looking a little flushed... maybe just... you know, one more day.' Spencer said as the front door opened.

'Spence... I love you and you've done nothing but looked after me but college work waits for no one.' The love struck pair looked up as they felt like they were being watched. 'You're back!'

'We are indeed.' Aaron said tiredly as the feeling washed over him all of a sudden.

'Erm... yeah... you two, we've set up 2 spare beds.'

'Why?'

'Where?'

'Pen and Emily have a real bad flu, its going round the campus at the moment, and we thought rather than you catch it, you can sleep out in the living room until they're at least a little better.' JJ said and let out a hoarse coughing fit. 'Yeah... welcome back.' She joked.

Derek slammed the boot of the car down, his stuff could wait, he ran towards the house. 'We've got this covered you two...go off to class or whatever, we'll see you later.' He then pushed his way into the house and ran up the stairs.

'How long they been ill?' Aaron said locking up the car hastily.

'About 2 days.'

'Okay... right well you look like you should be taking it easy JJ.'

'I'm fine... Spence nursed me back to health so you go and do the same for Emily; we need them two on form for our celebrations night next week.'

'You'll get it don't worry.' He said going in. 'Have fun.' He then closed the door before heading upstairs, doing the normal route into Emily's bedroom. He pushed the door open, taking his shoes off and jacket he climbed on top next to her.

'You're back.' She said meekly and sneezed. 'I wouldn't come near me if I were you.' She said exhausted and sounded bunged up. 'I don't want you catching this.'

'I'm going to help you get better.' Aaron said, not in the slightest bit bothered about catching the flu. 'Now what do you want?'

'Well if you aren't afraid, a hot water bottle and a teddy.' She joked.

'I'll get you a hot water bottle and I'll be your teddy.' He said and kissed her forehead. 'You're really hot.'

'Doctors already been out, me and Pen have to take aspirin to bring it down.'

'How long you had it?'

'Since this morning... everything else has been building up.'

'Okay... well you get some sleep and I'll get you that water bottle and a drink.'

'Thank you.' She said and turned on her side, yanking the sheets and quilt up more around her neck. Aaron stood and walked out of the door ready to get Emily back to full health.

Derek wasted no time in eloping Penelope in a hug, the thought of her being ill without him around was quite upsetting and he had no idea why. Maybe it was because the distance made it hard for him to keep on ball and he felt helpless but now he was back and he was determined as he was 100 percent sure Aaron was.

'Don't get too close hot stuff.' Penelope said sleepily, her eyes still closed, her breath wheezy.

'I'm not leaving.'

'But you'll get ill.'

'If in the process my princess gets better then I'll be a happy man.'

'Is that so?'

'That it is baby girl.' He replied running a hand through her hair. 'You're really burning up.'

'Aspirin.' She said and put her hand out of the quilt and picked the pot up and shook it to show him. 'Doctors already told us to sleep, drink regularly, and just yeah rest.'

'Okay... so is there anything you need?'

'A cuddle.'

'We're already doing that.'

'You're on top of the sheets and nothing says welcome back than the sharing of gems.' She joked as she snuggled into the bedding more. 'I don't want you ill too handsome... it sucks.'

'Well... later I'll give you that cuddle, but for now is there anything I can get you?'

'A cold drink wouldn't go a miss.'

'Okay... I'll be right back.' He said and kissed the side of her face. 'Get some sleep.' He slowly eased himself out of the room and left the door open slightly before heading downstairs. As he passed Emily's bedroom he saw the same scene that was going on in Penelope's room. On her side with the quilt pulled up as she slept, he knew Aaron had to be downstairs running around to help Emily out. He walked down and into the kitchen and found Aaron making a drink while the kettle boiled on the cooker.

'How bad is Emily then?'

'Erm... fever... cough... sore throat... exhausted... fluey.' He said with a slight smile. 'How about Pen?'

'Exactly the same... she told me she didn't want me to get ill so to stay away.'

'And knowing you I bet you ignored her and will do.'

'Hole in one there my friend but I'm going to guess you're the same.' Aaron nodded and smiled. 'I guess we're pretty predictable.'

'Only when it comes to your girls it is.'

'Dave... hey... when you get here?'

'About 35 seconds ago... I knew the girls had caught the bug going around so I brought soup... just seen JJ and Spencer so they told me to let myself in but forgot the part about you two being back.... how's it going?'

'It's actually pretty lonely.'

'Yeah... my mom and sisters are great but there's a great bit void that's strangely shaped like Pen missing.'

'Sure sign of marriage.' Derek looked at him shocked. 'Married 3 times... I know the signs.'

'You got to be kidding right?'

'You two sparked at first glance... I'm going to guess the others picked up on it.' Aaron nodded sharply. 'See... I don't mean marriage next week but Derek you haven't looked another girl in nearly a year, Penelope's been the only female, intimately this is, that's been on your mind. You're truly happy with her.'

'I am... really am.'

'It shows Derek... I remember when we first met; the keyword you used for yourself was player... I don't think so anymore.' Derek smirked his agreement, he couldn't see himself with anyone other than Penelope and he would try everything in his power to keep it that way. 'Same goes with you and Emily, Aaron... or JJ and Spencer for that matter.'

'Yeah those two are made for one another.' Aaron commented. 'I heard he 'nursed' her back to health.'

'That kid might be socially inept at times but boy can he look after someone.' Rossi said with a smile. 'Right I think we need to get the two females upstairs to eat something.'

'I agree.... but let me get a drink first.' The 3 men worked around one another before heading off upstairs, Rossi left the men once he knew all was settled and locked the door on his way out. When he headed back later that evening, the downstairs was aglow with lights whereas the upstairs landing was the only light on upstairs. He pushed is key in and entered and heard minimal talking.

'What no fun to be had here?'

'Come in Dave.' JJ said tiredly from Spencer's shoulders.

'Come on you... bed.'

'I'm coming.'

'That's what you get for going to college too soon.'

'I've had this lecture already Dave.' She said with a sweet smile before being dragged off the couch that she was curled up on and lead away upstairs.

'How are the sick ones?'

'Still ill but no longer have such a high fever.'

'Hmm promising.' Rossi commented. 'I just wanted to check in quickly.'

'You can stay if you want.'

'No it's okay... got plans but I'll be back tomorrow morning... seeing as we've had plans for this Saturday for a while...even if they need slight tweaking.'

'Oh plans? Do share?'

'Date... first wife.' He said with a wink before exiting the house, Aaron and Derek looked at one another shocked at first but then smiled, that's what they liked to see, David Rossi, their joint confidante getting some womanly attention at long last.

'I'm going to go up.' Derek said as his smile dispersed. 'Some overnight TLC might work well for the pair of them upstairs.'

'I think that's a very good point... valid as well.' Aaron said as he stretched and then stood. 'Want a shower?'

'Yeah... but you can go first.'

'Sure?'

'Positive.' Derek said as he turned the kitchen light off and headed for the stairs. 'Just don't use all he hot water.' He quipped as he waited at the stairs. When they made it up, they separated; the moment both of them saw their girl in bed, they forgot about the shower got changed and crawled in next to the females, pulling them close. After a full night's sleep, they woke up slowly and carefully. Derek was met with Penelope's brown eyes, a little ill look to them but a whole load of brightness to them too. Aaron woke up to Emily still sleeping and lavished her rhythmic breathing against his chest.

Derek smiled intensely at Penelope. 'Morning baby girl.'

'I'll show you a good morning.' She replied happily and clearly, no hoarseness plaguing her voice at that moment.

'Hmm... one day I won't be able to control myself and you'll have to prove to me what good morning you have in mind.' He kissed her forehead as she giggled slightly. 'How you feeling?'

'110% better than I have done that's for sure.' She said as her voice crackled with a raspy sound.

'Well that's good to hear but I think you need to stick in bed for one more day at least, just to get extra strength, its Saturday, I'm here, and we need you better for next Thursday.'

'Hmm it's too cosy to move anyway.'

'Well baby... you stick in here... you hungry?' She shook her head. 'I'll bring some toast up.' He said and ignored her moan in protest against the idea of food, smiling he knew she needed to eat regardless of whether she wanted to or not. He kissed her again before standing up and leaving the room.

Aaron breathed in deeply, he had been watching Emily sleep for a while now but decided that at 10 in the morning it was time to awaken her to the world outside her bed. 'Em...you going to wake up?' Aaron asked quietly as he ran his hand up her arm.

'Do I have to?' She grumbled gravelly.

'Well not entirely... just need to see how you're feeling.'

'Majorly better... now can I go back to sleep?'

'You hungry?' He persisted.

'Nope.'

'I'm going to bring up something... you need eat.' She groaned. 'No... you're going to eat and then sleep.'

'Fine.' He smiled as he won this one with her, he tucked her in and headed downstairs to find the toaster in use and Rossi and Derek talking.

'How's Em?' Derek asked as he made a drink ready to take up.

'Better but slightly peevish... didn't want to wake up at all.'

Derek laughed slightly. 'Pen was already awake when I woke up.'

'How is she?'

'In her words, 110% better.'

'See all they needed was their male TLC... and you obviously brought it at the right time... now bring on Thursday.'


	23. Support Systems

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I decided I needed the anniversary moments, so this is Chapter 22, and the chapter noted as 'Male Attention' is Chapter 23... hope that makes sense... in easy terms, this chapter comes before the last. :)

----------------------------------------------------

Penelope had been sitting on the patio steps for too long for one day, well one morning, she just didn't want to move, she didn't want to eat, drink or sleep for that matter, to her breathing even felt like a struggle for just today. She couldn't believe she had survived a year without her parents. One whole year noted as an official orphan. She wiped another tear away and just stared as the wind wisped through the large tree in front of her.

She didn't know if JJ and Spencer were up yet, Aaron and Emily had gone already, the pair had decided to take off to help each other, and they needed the time and got compassionate leave for it.

'Pen?' JJ said affectionately as she came onto the patio, deliberately leaving Spencer inside to make some drinks ready to take with them. 'It's cold why don't you come in?'

'I'm okay out here.' Penelope answered quietly. 'It's calm.'

'You sure you're okay with us leaving for the day? I mean with Derek unable to get time to come here, we don't mind sticking around.'

'No you go off, I'll be fine... I'd rather be alone for a bit.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Do I at least get a hug before we set off?'

'You know I'm always willing to give hugs.' Penelope said as JJ took a place next to her on the step and wrapped her arms around her.

'Remember I'm only a call away.'

'Go!' Penelope said, she didn't want to stand in the way of anything for any of them.

'I'll bring home some ice cream; we can cuddle on the sofa with a movie and eat to our hearts content.'

'Now you're talking.' Penelope said and shot her a grateful glance before telling her to go and have fun. She heard the talking of the young pair before the front door opened and closed, she then felt the tears build and fall way to fast to catch so she didn't bother.

'You sure she wants this?'

'She doesn't get a choice. She's just got it.'

'I just mean maybe she might want to be alone.'

'I am not leaving her alone on today of all days... I just wish I could have got here earlier.' Derek said as he opened the door quietly and listened, he heard nothing so carried the journey on into the house, the door being closed behind him.

He walked through the house and only just caught a glimpse of Penelope sitting on the patio steps, if he hadn't he would have made a complete walk through of the house in a search for her. He looked behind him smiled and left the room before heading across the wooden patio, he then just sat next to Penelope and felt his heartbreak as looked at her, and she was obviously consumed with too many emotions.

'Hey baby girl.' Penelope snapped out of wherever her mind was at the name and looked at him, she didn't smile, she just cried harder. 'Come here.' He said and pulled her as close as humanly possible, her tears just became harder and more chocking. 'I got you baby.'

When the tears let up she looked up at him in shock, like his presence had only just registered. 'What are doing back here?'

'I couldn't leave you here on your own now could I?'

'But...'

'They understood plus my mom helped; it's good to know people.' He wiped some tears off her face. 'You sure you don't want to go to California?'

'Positive, it's just harder than I prepared for myself too.'

'You knew it was never going to easy.'

'I know but I didn't think it would hurt so much.' She said as she let a new reign of tears flow. 'I just want them so much.'

'I bet you do, and if I could I would give them to you I really would.' He soothed to her. 'But I can't and its breaking me to see you like this.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No apologises necessary here baby I understand.' He continued to hug her on the steps. 'Pen how long you been out here?' She shrugged and only then did he separate their bodies to get a look at her. 'You haven't been sleeping having you?' She shook her head hesitantly. 'Shit! I should've come home the moment I knew something was wrong.'

'No! You do not stop your life for me!' She replied softly at first but he was gaining in loudness, a few more straggly tears ran down her cheeks. 'I don't want you to put your life on hold for me! No one does that!' She said, her mood changing to anger. Derek knew to not take any of this personally, lack of sleep mixed with grief made emotions seep out in any form possible and if he were to be the one to hurt so be it, rather him than herself or someone else, so he remained silent. 'We chose these lives, I chose to come here, you chose to come here, life moves on, people move on, but I can't! I can't get past the fact that they're gone, that I'm never going to get chances to show them what I've made of my life, its not fair!' He sat and watched his 19 year old girlfriend say before breaking down fully, now his heart fully broke on him, he hated seeing that much pain from her.

He looked behind him and Fran left the house and walked towards them, Penelope had literally screamed most of what she had just said at Derek so she had heard it and from a mothers perspective her heart had broke too. She knew that as a mother she wanted to see her children grow and thrive and achieve their wildest ambitions, she didn't want to miss a moment. All she did was silently take to Penelope's other side and run a hand up her back. Penelope's tears halted slightly as she looked up and cried even more before Fran gestured to her to cry on her for a moment. Penelope complied and took to the motherly hug of Fran's arms.

'It's okay Penelope, we've got you.' Fran said as Derek sat looking on his hand still on Penelope's back, never breaking physical contact with her. After 30 minutes of just crying, and a little talking Fran and Derek got Penelope inside and asleep at last on the sofa.

'Thank you.' Derek whispered to his mom.

'No thanks baby... she needed that anger, now she can officially move on.' Fran said before walking into the kitchen to make a drink, she stopped and turned in the doorway and looked at her son. 'For her to do that to you shows how much she loves you Derek.' Was all she finished with before disappearing completely.

-=-=-=-

'What you want to do Em?'

'Just sit and talk, be with you before you have to go again.' Emily said, she had already shed a few tears on the way to Rossi's cabin, making him pull over to hug her and soothe her worries the best he could.

'I think that can be arranged.' He replied and ran a hand up her back, much like Derek did with Penelope, it was a trait they shared and knew worked. Emily eyed Aaron over, he hadn't cried yet, hadn't broke and she knew he wouldn't, he would keep it locked away air tight, it wasn't a weak mans way, it was the Aaron way, his grief would come out but how he wanted it to. This time was by helping Emily.

With the day to themselves they took to the bed, just wanting to feel alive again, feel the necessity of breathing against theirs, soon Aaron felt the tears of Emily fall on his chest, he just pulled her close, silence was bliss, silence was, for its most part, the healer, silence was golden. He soon felt Emily's breathing turn rhythmic, no hiccups of sobs, or emotion, he pulled her closer, and fell asleep with her. In Emily fashion, her healing had begun. Tearful beginnings, peaceful endings. To him that was good enough.

-=-=-=-

'You're worrying.'

'No I'm not.'

'JJ, you're eyebrows furrow when you worry.'

JJ took in a deep breath and exhaled as she played with sand. 'I'm just worrying about Pen.'

'Derek's there.' Spencer said freely.

'How do you know?' JJ asked hopeful.

'Did you not see him and his mom turn up as we left?'

'No.' She said raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah saw in the middle mirror... she'll be okay now.'

'I just didn't want to leave her.'

'Which was why I was going to bring you back.'

'Really?'

'And get that promised ice cream on the way back.'

'You're a star you know that?'

'I try to be. Now come on, this is a year after everything but it also marks a hell of a lot and not just for us but for us all.' Spencer said happily. 'I know what we have gone through hasn't be as bad but it's all going to get better!'

'I agree.' JJ said feeling another release from her body, they just had to keep to one rule and that was to stick together.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: I know its been a wait but it just wasn't coming to me! And the muse came home for break from whatever lifestyle she's living right now and the chapter came out pretty M/G orientated!

Any who! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless...


	24. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'We are separating but regrouping... with Dave at 6 tonight... isn't that right men?' Aaron said knowing it was winding the girls up to not know what was happening.

'You are so paying for this later.' Emily said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

'Oh mega payout.' Penelope agreed as she smiled sweetly at Derek who smirked, his eyes literally dancing with the look of 'I know something you don't know'.

'Well you two were so occupied with recovery from the flu you hardly had to bother about the build up to this, so you have mere minutes to get the surprise over with.'

'Get it over with?' Penelope and Emily gasped together.

'That makes it sound lame.' JJ commented as she playfully poked Spencer back in his side.

'Well lets get this lame surprise over with.'

Aaron grabbed Emily's hand and headed for his car, Derek took Penelope to his and Spencer took JJ, all three females taking one last glance at the others before starting the bombardment of questions, the what's, the who's, the where's, the why's and the how's. Each and every question falling like a lead balloon with the same response of: 'You'll soon see.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Aaron drove with a slick smirk on his face, he was loving the control, the yearn from Emily and the unremitting feeling of excitement as he drew closer to these final destination. He pulled up nd handed Emily a blindfold.

'Put it.'

'Aar?'

'Trust me.' She nodded and put the blindfold on, feeling giddy. Once secure he started the engine up, put the car into gear and headed off again. He drove the long way, trying to deter her from any scent she had on the surprise, when he pulled up he coughed. 'We're here.' He said, and Emily raised her fingers to her face to remove the blindfold. 'Not yet.' He said and got out and ran around the car, whilst Emily threw her arms down in a frustrated manner. Aaron helped her out, steadied her when needed and guided her fully to the spot he needed her in, he then stood behind her, as he took the blindfold off he watched her. 'Surprise.'

She gasped. 'Aaron.' She said and spun round, a smile gleaming from her lips. 'How the hell did you remember?' She asked as she look back from him to the floor and back up again. 'I should've known.'

'I hope its not too samey.' He asked her.

'Aw... I love it!' She said as she kissed him, when they pulled apart he sat her on the blanket. 'I always enjoyed this surprise picnic last year.'

'Well its a good thing I decided to recreate this one then isn't it?'

'It certainly is.' She mused as he started to recreate the picnic that they had shared a year ago, the real fun was still yet to come.

'I expect that payback later.' He winked at her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'Hmm someone's sense of adventure stuck in the car still?' Derek commented as he tried to destroy Penelope's negativity for being blind sighted with a scarf.

'Well it might be because I'm blindfolded and probably look a fool as I have no idea where we're going.'

'Well it appears I've ticked the boxes of something being a 'surprise'. Which is impressive, especially to keep from you, don't you think?'

'Hey! You wound me handsome.'

'Well you know I do these things because I love you.'

'Oh is that so... well in that case...'

'No I will not remove the blindfold, you've got I'd say at least 8 more steps before we make it.'

'Close then.'

'Oh yeah.' He said, he had already deterred her thoughts as she questioned the sand beneath her feet, he thought that would be a giveaway there and then but it seemed Penelope wanted to play along more than she herself was letting on. When those 8 steps were over he stood behind her, untied the scarf. 'Surprise baby girl.' He stood and waited for some type of reaction from Penelope, when he got none he walked around her and looked at her shocked awe facial expression. 'Baby?'

'You did this for me again?'

'Well yeah, its a surprise and I thought what better way than to recreate our picnic on the beach. We've got the day here until we go back to our place get showered and dressed and head off to meet Dave.'

'Sounds a plan.'

'That's because it is... and we are sticking to it, so baby girl, play a game? Have a drink? Eat? Go for a swim? Your choice.'

'How about we do absolutely nothing.'

'That is easily arranged.' He said as he sat her down and joined her happily.

'I expect that pay out later that you promised.'

'Well let's hope I can deliver effectively.' She teased as her playful said began to show and the fun really began.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'What's this about?' JJ asked confused as Spencer lead her with his hands on her shoulder. She went up some steps and heard a door open and close after they stepped inside.

'Its about this!' He said as he whipped the tie off from her eyes and she laughed like a kid.

'I love it!' She said as she turned and kissed him. 'I can whoop that sweet tush of yours at twister once again!'

'Oh yeah? You reckon?'

'Oh no Spencer Reid.... I know so!'

'Bring it on Jennifer Jareau!'

'I want to know one thing.'

'Yeah?' He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Drinks?' She began to quiz him expectantly but with a whole tone of knowing to her voice.

'Cherryade.'

'And?'

'Soda.'

'Oh and food?'

'Junk.... Ben and Jerry's cookie dough.... gummy worms.... your favourite cookie dough...'

'This sounds oddly familiar.'

'Oh it should.'

'Oh yeah?' She questioned him before melting into laughter. 'Aw! It's like it was a year ago!' Spencer merely smiled at her as she guessed right and saw the excitement bubble before exploding fully on her face. 'In that case I really love it! Thank you!'

'No thanks JJ... you deserve it!'

'Hmmm well... I can still prove how grateful I am for this later eh?'

'Once we're done with the others you can show me in any way, shape or form.' Spencer propositioned happy to put so much pleasure on the girl that had literally stole his heart with her smile.

'You, my gorgeous boyfriend, have yourself a deal.' She said wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on the tip toes to kiss him before dropping back down with a twinkle in her eye. 'Let the games begin!'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By 6 that night the 3 couplets couldn't resist one another and David Rossi knew it the moment the men swaggered in with their ladies latched onto the arms. He smiled and laughed under his breath at each of them but couldn't feel happier at the sight. He surveyed them as they sat down, each to their own style, comfortable, dressy, casual, all mingled together on them, exactly how the men had decided they needed to dress. It gave nothing away of the plans they had for after drinks and dinner.

'Well you 6 look like the days went to plan.'

The men smiled with glee, and boasted at their successes. 'Well...' They all started and the 3 girls and Rossi laughed.

'That proves all three of you are in the same mind frame.' Rossi said as the drinks were served and everyone looked at him with shock. 'We've been on holiday together and go out weekly... I'd be disappointed if I didn't know your favourites.'

'You David Rossi are one to keep around.' Penelope quipped.

'Oh most definitely.' Emily agreed immediately.

'I'd third that notion.' JJ commented and all three girls laughed again.

'It's good to hear it!' Rossi responded and settled more, this was bound to be eventful.

Nearly 3 hours later they stumbled out of the restaurant fed, drunk, and in a high mood for laughing and the urge for fun. They each looked at one another and then at the time.

'Damn, the last surprise is a no go now.'

'Why not?' Penelope, Emily and JJ moaned disappointedly.

'Well we were going to go to the carnival... keep it old school... keep it all reminiscent.'

'Well let's go!' The three girls replied knowing the carnival was just around the corner, they latched on again.

Penelope looked at Derek. 'I think there's a moment I'd like to recreate majorly.' She whispered to him and saw the smile scrawl on his lips in agreement. Aaron and Emily kept up the race of playfulness, knowing full well what they wanted to do and what the plan was for them. When they made it there they all separated with the plan to meet back at the Ferris wheel in 15 minutes. In that time Aaron won a teddy that caught Emily's eye, Spencer dragged JJ on the rollercoaster to combat her fear even after major protest. When they regrouped they looked around for Derek and Penelope but to no avail, they were nowhere in sight.

'Where are they?' Emily said as the novelty began to wilt and float away as she sobered a bit more.

It was then that Aaron and JJ began to laugh and point. 'I think we've found them.' They said in unison as the Ferris wheel moved around and the pair came into full view, lips joint.

'Now that is like a year ago!'


	25. So Be It

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Where is he?' Penelope near enough screamed as she flung the door opened and entered the house. 'Spencer!' She called out, but not no avail. 'Hey boy genius!'

'What?' Spencer said as he came into view, looking wide eyed at the play of emotion on Penelope's face. 'What's happened?'

'You are my star!'

He smiled, that only meant one thing. 'You passed?'

'I did, it's taken me another 2 years and 4 months but I passed and can finish my course early!'

'You going to tell Derek?'

'When he gets here.'

'Do you know when?'

'He said it depends on everything with work, but he thinks tonight, tomorrow or Thursday.'

'You think he'll be pleased?'

'I don't know, I hope he is, but I don't know if he wants me in Chicago or if I just stick here and get a job.'

'Why wouldn't he want you there? I mean Aaron wants Em with him, when she's sorted all her stuff.'

'I know but each to their own.' Penelope said throwing her bag, near missing Emily. 'Emily Prentiss, why didn't you come out here and congratulate me?'

'I thought I'd wait until gripping boy genius wore off.' She smiled as she stood up. 'You should talk to him Pen.' She said after accepting a hug. 'This isn't a whim of a relationship, heck you've been together for 3 and half years almost!'

'I know but I've been keeping this secret from him, and some of the material I had to learn was actually illegal.'

'Illegal?' Emily asked shocked as her attention shot from Penelope to Reid or helped her.

'I self taught myself code, well with a bit of help of Spence, but I can hack anything with it, and the college now know that I've taken an equivalent test so I get to graduate as soon as.'

'Will you leave us?'

'I don't know.'

'Tell Derek and then decide; now I'm off to get JJ from the library.'

'You're going to tell her.'

'Well it's either JJ, a new cop, or a new lawyer.'

'Okay go!' Penelope said ushering her out of the door, she turned blew out a breath so her fringe went up before floating down.

'You going to eat tonight Pen?' Spencer asked worried. 'You haven't been eating properly, Derek's going to notice.'

'No thanks, I'm just going to head up, might go to sleep, I'm tired.' Penelope answered and picked her bag up before rushing upstairs leaving Spencer at the bottom slightly worried at Penelope's behaviour the last 2 weeks.

-=-=-

Emily sat outside the library, her fingers drumming to the beat coming from the radio, she smiled as she saw JJ, soon the girls were driving to the group's favourite diner, JJ already having guessed something needed to be spoken about.

'So what's up?'

'She passed that course she was doing, so she's finished college, done and dusted.'

'And that would need cake and milkshake for what reason?'

'She's changed.'

JJ nodded. 'In what way?'

'She's not eating; she hasn't included herself in anything for the last couple of days.'

'And she's sleeping a lot.' JJ added with confirmation that she had picked up on the new behavioural traits of their housemate.

'Exactly, at first I didn't want to question it but now I'm getting worried about what's wrong with her... she isn't the same Penelope.'

'I didn't want to say anything either, didn't want to cause a rift in the house but now you've said something about it I have picked up on it a lot, she's secretive as well.'

'I don't think its intentional though.'

'Same... maybe we could go see her when we get back, go to her room, girly chat?'

'You think she'll open up?'

'That's if she knows something we don't.'

'You can't blame it on stress and hormones.'

'No this is beyond that; this is something that needs an intervention.' JJ finished as she took a large bit of her drink, her mind mulling over everything getting out in the open, even if not with the person it concerned. They spent the next 35 minutes thinking of a plan, they decided their best bet was to go to Penelope in her room, no males around, no testosterone at all, and talk it out, every last bit of it.

When they got back they saw the lights on and when they got in the desperate voice of Spencer from upstairs. They rushed up in time to hear what was going on as he banged on the door.

'Come on Pen! You've been in there nearly an hour! Let me in!' He was met with silence from the inside of the room.

'Spence.' JJ called as her and Emily made it up the last step. 'What's wrong?'

'She's locked herself in, after Emily left to go get you I heard the door lock in here after she came out and she hasn't said anything, she's been crying, but nothing else.' He then widened his eyes. 'She was on the phone about 20 minutes ago, I didn't hear it but she was arranging something.'

'Crying?' Emily asked her worry spiking at this point. 'Spence go down stairs, let us try.' Spencer just nodded and headed downstairs hastily, JJ and Emily then took both sides of the door.

'Pen?' JJ asked concerned. 'You going to let us in honey, we're here to help you.'

'Can you just leave me alone please.' Penelope asked in sobs.

'Not when you're like this we can't.'

'Please!'

'No! Pen you let us in now or we call Derek.'

'No! Please don't do that, please!'

'Why the hell not?'

'Just don't.'

'Well you're giving us no option here Pen.'

'It's not your choice, its mine.'

'Pen will you at least talk to one of us?' There was dead silence. 'Its that or Derek.'

'Okay...'

'You stick around I'll go down to Spencer.' Emily said patting JJ's shoulder reassuringly. 'Call me if she's lets you in.' JJ nodded and watched Emily get downstairs before sitting on the floor, back to doorframe.

'Right so what's happened?'

'I don't know how it could of happened.'

'What? Pen...'

'It shouldn't have happened.'

'What's happened?' JJ inquired her mind conjuring up multiple reasons what had happened. 'Penelope... you need to let one of us in.'

'I can't tell him.' Penelope continued to ramble.

'Pen...' JJ asked out for the twelfth time in 20 minutes but kept getting the same confusing gibber gabber from Penelope before she heard a familiar creek that she knew was from the 15th step on the stairs, she saw a familiar form and didn't know whether to applaud for timing or worse slap him. She put a finger on her lips to quiet Derek as he got to the top of the steps, they all knew he was home that night; he was going to surprise Penelope as they hadn't seen each other for 6 weeks.

'JJ... I need you to do me a favour.' Penelope said through the door, and JJ watched Derek's expression change as he heard the emotional turmoil in Penelope's muffled voice.

'Okay... anything... what do you need me to do?'

'Come with me to get an abortion.' Was all she said as she broke down all over again.

'Pen?! Why you going to do that?'

'It wasn't supposed to happen!' Penelope said louder and they heard her hit something. 'Everything was running smoothly!'

'Who says it won't?' JJ asked her eyes staying on Derek as he looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. 'How do you know that?'

'I'm only 21... Derek... he's... he's 24... he isn't going to won't a baby.'

'Well shouldn't you let him decide?'

'I'm scared.'

'Of what?'

'That I'll lose him.'

'Again shouldn't you let him decide?' She said her eyes on Derek praying he wouldn't bolt, praying he would step up and take his part in this situation so far he was yet to disappoint her.

'I can't lose him too JJ.'

'I don't think you will... you just have to let him in.'

She heard a soft mutter of another sobbed swear word. 'He's there isn't.'

'Yeah he is.' Derek spoke up, no longer frozen, now wanting his girlfriend to grace him with her appearance. 'And he wants his girlfriend to come out and tell him the news.'

'I can't.'

'Can't or won't?' He asked as JJ stood and walked away shooting him a look as she went. 'Baby girl...' He said inducing more heartfelt sobs. 'Let me in... or... or I'll break the door down.' He heard the door unlock, she knew he was serious, he took a deep breath and entered, first thing he noticed was the destruction and how small Penelope had got herself into the corner. His heart dropped at the sight of her, she was baring the problem of this on her shoulders, screaming out that she something wasn't right in her life. 'Pen...'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen.'

'But it did and I'm not going to let you go through having an abortion.' He said crouching in front of her.

'But I don't want to lose you.'

'Have you so far? I know and I haven't run Pen and I don't intend to be a jerk and do that do you, we've been in this relationship for over 3 years now and this isn't going to break us.'

'But ...'

'No buts silly girl.' He said taking her hands and making her stand up, it was only then he took full view of her, the dark circles under her eyes, the lack of weight on her, even if minimal he noticed it, her curvy frame losing its sex appeal at that moment. 'Lets get you some food.'

'No food, I just want to sleep.' She said as she looked around. 'After I've tidied this mess up.'

'I'll do it, I want you to get into bed and then tomorrow we'll get you to the doctors after you've eaten something proper, I want my curvy lady back in full form.'

She smiled at his reference before turning serious. 'When are you leaving again?' She asked sheepishly, scared it would be soon, scared it would be too soon, scared it would be without her.

'Whenever you want me to.' He said as he lead her to their room before getting her comfortable, he then laid with her before getting up and heading downstairs with confirmation to let the others know.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah you were up there ages.' Spencer added on to Emily's question.

Derek said on the arm of the sofa and looked at them. 'Pen's pregnant.' He said and nodded when he noticed everyone's dead pan expression, their shock, his shock, even JJ, even though she knew about it. 'I don't want her to get rid of it.'

'Are you sure?'

'I have a job now, I can supply, I can support, I don't want her to go through an abortion, I'd never forgive myself.'

'Are you sure?' They repeated.

'I am.' He said determined. 'This is a long term relationship, not a floozy, this is Pen, the woman that I actually do what a future with and if its now then so be it, it's now.'

'Derek this is a lot to take on.'

'I know but I want her more like her.'

'So you think that you knowing and you wanting this is going to help?'

'I don't think, I know it is.' Derek said smiling before heading back upstairs.


	26. Celebrations

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'An anniversary party for Dave and Helena ends up with your mom being told we're engaged and expecting how?' Penelope asked her voice full of fear.

'It's fitting P... mom is not going to desert us.'

'I just don't want this to cause a rift.'

'You being pregnant is a two way thing Pen.'

'I know it is but it's just not too late for an abortion.' Penelope said nonchalantly.

'Baby girl we are not going down that route, we were both corresponding counterparts in this so we will do this properly and bring that baby into a world where it is loved and cared for.' He kissed Penelope and looked her in the eyes just as the doorbell went. 'That'll be my mom, I'll bring her up and we can chat yeah?'

Penelope nodded and watched Derek rush out of the room and down the stairs, she took the moments alone to inspect herself in mirror, she was really pregnant, this wasn't a dream she was actually 4 months pregnant, meaning she had conceived on the night of their 3 year anniversary.

'You look beautiful.' Rossi's voice floated in, Penelope looked at him unsure and smiled. He had stepped in as their mentor again, helping them the best he could, leading them the right way, sorting their heads out. 'I'll see you downstairs in a moment.' She nodded and turned her attention back to the mirror.

'Is everything okay?' Came Fran's voice as it got closer and closer, Penelope turned from the mirror so her small bump was less noticeable.

'Yeah ma, just me and Pen wanna show you something and we were just thinking of putting your bags up and out of the way.'

'Okay.' Fran said dubious, she smiled as she saw Penelope standing on the other side of the room, folding clothes, wearing nothing but a yellow summery dress, her hair falling in curls.

'Pen...' Derek said as he walked into the room and put the bags down and approached the door. 'It'll be fine.' He lipped to her and she took in a deep breath and looked at Fran. 'Mom, we didn't plan this but...'

'Penelope's pregnant.' Fran said, her face and voice void of emotions, the pair just stared at her, scared. 'What are you doing about it?'

'We're keeping it, we're going to do this right, it might have been an accident but it still deserves a chance.' Derek said automatically.

'And Penelope?'

'I... I'm scared of what's going to happen but I don't want to get rid of it.'

'Scared how dear?'

'I don't want to ruin things, like with your family.'

'Ruin them?'

'Things were running smoothly, and I was scared that this would mean I'd lose the best family I've ever had.'

'Oh dear come here.' Fran said opening her arms; Penelope fell into the mothering embrace. 'We're a family, we pull through these things together, you understand?' Penelope nodded. 'Now how far gone are you?'

'4 months.'

'So show me the bump.' Fran asked excited, although she had a hint of disappointment, Penelope stood side on and mould the dress around the bump. 'Gorgeous.'

'Mom, thank you.'

'Well I wasn't going to abandon the pair of you now was I?'

'I know but we just didn't know how to tell you.'

'Well you have.'

'I've also asked Penelope to marry me.' Derek smiled. 'She said yes.'

'You still sound shocked handsome.' Penelope said approaching him. 'And I've completed my course.'

'So she's moving to Chicago.'

'Now that is music to my ears!' Fran answered the initial disappointment washing away as she realised her son had and was doing the right thing and sticking around.

'One small problem.' Penelope added.

'What's that?'

'I can't get a job 4 months pregnant.'

'No problem, we will sort something out!' Fran said now that the news has sunk in. 'Now let's go outside and enjoy this lovely warm spring day.' She said walking out the door, the pair just following closely.

When the afternoon came around everyone was more settled in chairs than dancing around. Penelope watched from the sidelines for the most part and she thought she had sussed something out with Aaron and Emily and she wasn't to be mistaken so she stood and made her way to them.

'So when you going to wear that ring?'

The pair looked at her shocked, their eyes wide. 'Oh come on! Me and Derek are engaged and Em has that look about her like I feel.'

'Yours could be pregnancy.' Emma fanned her suspicions away.

'Don't blame it on pregnancy!' She said placing her hands on her hips. 'Spill it!'

'Okay okay I asked Em to marry me and move back with me.'

'Guys! That's amazing news!'

'You think so?'

'No I'm lying to you.' Penelope said happily. 'Are you going to tell the guys?'

'This is Rossi's day...'

'Who would love it to know!'

'It can wait until tomorrow Pen.'

'Yeah it can.'

'Go!' Penelope said determined, and they knew she wasn't going to give up, so they hesitated and sucked in a breath as Derek approached.

'Hey guys, what you all doing here?'

'Em and Aaron have something to share.' Penelope said as she felt Derek's hand loop around her back.

'Oh?' Derek inquired for them to carry on.

'Tomorrow.' Aaron said instantaneously.

'Today!' Penelope reinforced and saw his shoulders drop. 'Come on, we're a family, not a normal one but we are still a family.'

'Fine! But can we just let Rossi lap up his wedding anniversary.'

'It's a deal, but if I don't see any movements to telling, I'm toasting.'

'You drive a hard bargain Penelope Garcia.'

'Don't I know it?' She said with a wink before leaving them alone. Emily and Aaron turned to one another.

'Why can we never keep a secret from her?'

'We used to be able to but that baby's given her new powers I swear.'

'Strangely I agree.' Emily said as she turned to him and kissed him. 'I really love you.'

'I love you too. Thank you for you saying yes.' Aaron said smiling at her. 'Emily Hotchner?'

'Sounds just as good as Penelope Morgan.'

'That it does.'

'Do you think it will ever be Jennifer Reid?'

'One day, but they go at their own pace, but the day they break up is the day the world's going to pot.'

'Yes I like Emily Hotchner as much as I like Penelope Morgan too.' Rossi said from behind them, making them jump and then turn around sheepishly. 'So why were you hiding the news?'

'Dave it's your one year anniversary.'

'So more of a reason to celebrate, we have two engagements, a baby and a wedding anniversary, its a happy day, these things need to be celebrated.'

'We just didn't want to take the limelight off you.' Emily said quietly.

'Nonsense!' Rossi said and turned. 'Hey guys!' Penelope and Derek looked smiling, JJ, Spencer, Fran, Desiree and Helena, stopped and looked. 'We have another engagement!'


	27. Long Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'How's the mommy to be?'

'Married, fat, loved.' Penelope said as she slumped on the sofa next to Emily. 'How's it feel to be almost married?'

'I've got butterflies.' Emily admitted.

'Oh you will have! Endless amounts of them!'

'Is it really everything its cracked up to be?'

'Well the moment Derek kissed my lips I knew everything was going to be okay.' Penelope replied with a big grin on her face. 'I know we did it simple, low key, but really it was perfect, we didn't need to advertise it. We had our family there, that's all that matters.'

'Everything looked perfect on your day; I just want to know mine will be like that.'

'Oh it will, but don't compare yours to mine, it won't help, that day will be your day, no one else's, that day is the day where you're the centre of attention. Lap-it-up.'

'I guess that's right.'

'No! You know it's right!' Penelope told her with a beaming smile. 'Here... feel this.' She said grabbing her hand and putting it on her baby bump. Emily laughed in disbelief. 'They're a right kicker.'

'That is truly amazing.' Emily said in absolute awe. 'How often do you feel that?'

'Not a lot... more some days than other days.' Penelope said like it was a normal thing. 'Right, what do we have to do?'

'Invitations to fill out and then there's a tub of ice cream with our name on it.'

'Oh well me and bubba can cope with that.' She said with another smile. 'Let's get on with this.'

Hours later Derek and Aaron walked into the house that they all used to share to find the armchair completely covered in perfect written envelopes and both Emily and Penelope sprawled out on the couch, legs entwined, Twilight playing on the telly, a tub of near empty ice cream on the coffee table. Emily still had a spoon in her hand, whereas Penelope's hands rested on her stomach, where her baby bump showed up nicely. The blanket over them was twisted and folded and near enough a lump in between them. Derek and Aaron both looked at one another and smiled at one another before going to their respective partners.

'Hey Em... you going to wake up for me?'

'Gimme a bit more time, it's too early.'

'It's 7 in the evening Em... no in the morning.'

'Just a bit more.' She muttered sleepily. 'Please.' She felt him kiss her forehead and then she was lifted up. 'What are you doing?' She said waking up quickly.

'Taking you to bed.'

'No! You! Don't!' She said wriggling so she was standing.

'Keep the noise down will you. Bubba and mamma tryna sleep here!' Penelope said with a smile on her face as she'd curled up on the couch more, the blanket up over her shoulders, keeping her eyes closed.

'See, why does she get to stay asleep?' Emily whined.

'Because...'

'Just let her curl back up... we were comfortable!' Penelope said making her laugh. 'Bubba wants auntie.'

'I do believe bubba has spoken.' Emily said and made her way back to the couch, where she resumed her previous position the best she could and wrapped up as best she could. 'I'll strike a deal... when JJ and Spence get back from their romantic rendezvous I'll get up.'

Penelope put her hand in the air. 'I agree.' Then let it drop, she smiled as Derek kissed her temple, pushed some hair back and left her be.

Spence had JJ laughing hysterically as they walked towards the car. 'I love you so much.' He told her and she stood and stared at him seriously, all laughter gone. 'I never thought I was good enough for someone like you but you've given me more than I'd ever ask for.'

'You deserve more Spence; I just want you to be happy.' She said and kissed him and as she pulled away she stared at him, a smile illuminating her face. 'I love you too.'

'When I can afford it, I'm going to buy you that ring you loved the other day and I'm going to propose properly. I don't want to lose you.'

'Having a ring on my finger or not isn't going to make you lose me... I'm too happy here in this moment in time, with you in my life.'

'Well I know what will make you happier.'

'What's that?'

'Pen and Derek are back in town... we thought we'd keep it a surprise.'

JJ's eyes lit up and her smile gained more voltage and Spencer knew he had just made JJ whole, even if temporarily. 'Pen's okay right? It is just a visit?'

'Yeah it's just a visit, so if we get back you can lounge out on the couch with her and Em.' JJ agreed and rushed to the passenger side door. Once the car was parked, JJ jumped out and rushed into the house.

'Where are they?' She asked excitedly and Derek appeared with his infamous cheeky grin. 'You!' She said and hugged him tightly. 'You've been gone too long!'

'Quieten the blonde midget down will ya!' Penelope shouted out sarcastically to Derek knowing full well she was about to be somewhat attacked by JJ. She opened one eye, seeing that Emily was still sound asleep next to her.

'Oh my God!' She said as she saw the pronounce bump until the blanket.

'Yeah I'm huge... no need to tell God about it!' She said and braced herself as JJ slammed down wrapping her arms around her.

'Beautiful! But I wouldn't see bubba grow now would I? I don't have the chance because you haven't been here in nearly 2 months!'

'I'm sowwy...' Penelope said angelically making JJ laugh. 'More frequent trips will be arranged... plus what the hell prevented you from coming on Chicago's home turf?'

'Work load.'

'Can be made portable... called a laptop... wondrous things and a worthwhile investment. Get one and we can skype daily, you won't miss a thing.' JJ nodded and slumped down between her and Emily, abruptly waking Emily up in the process.

'Hey!' Emily said before being engulfed with a hug, the men all watched as the three of them moved JJ and Emily forcing Penelope into the middle so they could reach if any movement from the baby occurred.

Derek walked into the kitchen only to be closely followed. 'She looks really good.'

'Well she's doing better than she was. She's gained a bit of weight now so that's helping, but I think that she was stressing out that I was the one getting the money in and she couldn't do anything. I think that just sent her over a little too much.'

'But if you've got it sorted now then surely that's better than nothing.'

'I know I just felt responsible for not noticing the stress and worry she was under.'

'You know now, and to be honest, you're doing amazing at sticking in there.'

'I love her... what else is there; I've been in love with her since day one and I love her even more to this day.' Derek said with a smile. 'Much like you feel with Emily and you with JJ.' Derek told them and they nodded and smiled in agreement.


	28. Making A Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'Oh God!' Penelope gritted as she tensed up before relaxing and falling back into the pillows and Derek's grasp. 'I really cannot do this.'

'Course you can baby girl... just like we learnt.'

'Everything we learnt was a lie.' She told him exhaustedly. 'We've been here for hours and I feel like I'm...' She sat up and pushed hard, her breathing racing the doctor speaking encouragement until she fell back down again. 'Knackered.' Derek kissed her temple again, and looked at the doctor.

'Right Penelope, I'd say one more push and you can meet your child.' He said confidently and Penelope felt the urge build and she pushed, feeling Derek give her as much of his strength as he could, it all spurring her on so she did as she was told and then relaxed as it was over.

'How about you guys meet your little girl while we tidy up.' He said and let the nurse put the child on Penelope's chest, Derek instinctively pulled closer to them both.

'Hey baby...' Penelope said quietly as she pulled the blanket down a bit to get a better look and her vision blurred as she looked at the little girl. She couldn't stop the tears so she looked up at Derek; he was gleaming with happiness as he shared at the little girl in his wives arms.

He'd never had he thought that he'd be at his age and be happily married and with a family just beginning. He also never thought that Penelope would ever be the woman he'd love more than anything in his world, yet never be the woman to accept him into his life like she had and love him whole heartedly the way she did.

Hours later, with their daughter Elena Morgan up in the nursery and his wife asleep, Derek just watched on as the night took over and his happiness grew. He'd already told the guys, after they had inundated them with calls and he'd sent his mom and sister home. Now he wanted some alone time and time to process.

Aaron had taken Emily to bed after they got the news, both were beyond broody and both were yearning for one another. They knew had they got married and Penelope not been pregnant the urge for a family would not have been there to consume them, life would have just ticked by but then he thought that had she not been pregnant as well, they wouldn't be married either.

'I want to go see Baby Morgan.'

'So you can swoon over it?'

'There's nothing more adorable than an ickle baby with ten tiny toes and ten little fingers.' Emily just carried on going. 'Nothing like holding a little person so small and...' Before she could finish Aaron claimed her as his and kissed her deeply, telling him he agreed. She pulled away for the breath she didn't have chance to gather and then resumed. Soon she felt him in her and she didn't care if he hadn't got a condom on, she wanted him and only him. Plus they were husband and wife; there was nothing wrong with wanting a family now.

When they stopped, neither felt sated with one another so again they made love, harder and faster and only stopped when they felt they'd done what they needed.

'Would care if I got pregnant?' She asked hours later in his arms as she fiddled with the packet of pills.

'Don't take them, I'm ready if you are.'

'I've got you so that's all I need.' She told him and he smiled at her happily. 'I want to see that baby still Aaron.'

'We'll book up some tickets first thing.'

'Okay.' She said and snuggled back down. 'Love you.'

He kissed her hair gently. 'Love you too.'

Spencer watched as JJ paced, they hadn't heard anything, with Aaron and Emily away, and Derek and Penelope in Chicago, they were waiting on the phone call to tell them that baby Morgan had entered the world.

'Jen, sit down.'

'I can't.'

'Sit down now, and I'll call Derek again.' He compromised with her and laughed as she listened to him at last. He grabbed his phone and went into the kitchen; he heard JJ fidgeting and spoke to the dial tone to hurry up.

'Ah Spence! I was about to call!' Derek's voice said excitedly.

'How's it going? Please tell me you have a baby now because otherwise JJ's gonna pass out from waiting.'

'She might pass out when you go and tell her we have a baby girl.'

'Ah man that's really good to hear! How's Pen? Is she okay? And the baby?'

'I'm guessing this are both yours and JJ's questions.' Spencer laughed down the phone. 'Pen's really exhausted, it's taken a lot out of her but she's doing good, just sleeping, and the baby, little Elena, is up in the nursery sleeping as well.'

Spencer smiled. 'I reckon we'll be there by tomorrow night, but keep updated and give our love, I'm gonna shoot and give this news to JJ before she hyperventilates or breaks something.'

Derek laughed this time, a heart tired laugh. 'Put that ring to good use kid.' Derek told him and Spencer just looked bewildered. 'Call me with flights and stuff and text me JJ's reaction to both issues yeah?'

'You got it, speak to later Derek.' He closed the phone nad went back into the living room, JJ immediately jumped up and looked at him, and then stalked towards him. 'Pen's fine, Derek's fine, so is baby Elena.'

'They had a girl!'

'They had a girl.' Spencer confirmed and JJ launched herself in Spencer's arms excitedly. 'We have to get there.'

'Let's book tickets, Derek's expecting us now and I know you miss Pen and now want to meet the baby so we have free time, let's sort it.'

'You're excited too Spencer Reid.' JJ teased and kissed him. 'Hidden excitement.'

'I've been preoccupied.'

'With little ole me?'

'Not just that but then too.' He said and pulled the ring out of his pocket, he opened the box one handed and JJ just stared at it. 'I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity and well JJ you've brought more to me in the years we've known one another than you can truly know and I want you to be my wife, like Derek made Penelope, and Aaron made Emily. I want my own family and I only see that with you, no one else but you.'

JJ beamed at him, her day was just getting better and better. 'Yes.' She said kissing him. 'Yes!' She kissed him and again. 'And again yes!' She finished and allowed him to put the ring on her finger before kissing him again.


	29. A Complete Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Elena was a content 3 month old, Derek was getting on in the police unit and Penelope had found a job ready for when she could start that used her useful skills whilst giving her the time at home to look after her and Derek's daughter.

Penelope had just sat down when the door bell went; she heaved herself up and opened the door, her frown reverting back to its normal smile. There stood Derek with Aaron and Emily behind him. 'I'm home early baby girl.'

'I can tell and we have strangers.' She said as the Hotchner's came in, she immediately took Emily in a hug followed by Aaron.

'Where's my favourite niece?' Emily said excitedly, they hadn't seen one another since immediately after the birth of Elena and now she was pining.

'Your only niece is currently sleeping after being awake most of the night.' Penelope said as she went into kitchen. 'So said little girl is getting her beauty sleep or she won't be a little girl at all.'

'Well you have peace and quiet now.' Aaron pointed out and Penelope and Derek smiled. 'How is it then? Being a parent and all?'

'It's not as hard as they make it out to be. It's rewarding I gotta say.' Derek said and kissed Pen's temple. 'Drinks? Food?'

The doorbell interrupted them, Penelope went and opened it and then got over excited. 'Oh my God! Guys!!'

'Hey to you too!' JJ said and Penelope pulled her into a tight squeeze. 'You can let go.' She said and Penelope let go and looked at her. 'You look happy.'

'Course I'm happy! You guys are here.' She then pulled JJ in. 'Look who else is here.'

'Oh, family gathering here?' JJ said and Emily jumped up and hugged her tightly too.

'Come in Spence, just be quiet Ellie's asleep and I think we'd like to keep it that way.' Penelope said and pulled Spencer inside and shut the door. 'Jeez, I'm way too excited.' They all laughed at her but understood her exactly.

Elena then decided to make her debut to the world and Penelope quickly swooped in and came out carrying the little girl. 'Oh she's getting big for 3 months.'

'She just doesn't stop eating, that's her problem.' Derek said as he watched the girls fuss over the little girl.

'Here without arguing one of you hold her and me and Derek will sort something to eat and drink out.' Penelope said and handed the baby over to Emily, the two ladies immediately fussing over the baby.

Penelope and Derek went into the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards for what to cook up. 'I think we need to go shopping or order in for tonight.'

'Let's sort drinks and then sort the rest.'

'Good deal handsome.' Penelope said and grabbed glasses and made the drinks with Derek, going back into the room Penelope froze. 'JJ?'

'Yes?' She asked turning from Elena and Emily and looking at Penelope. 'What's up?'

'What's that on your hand?'

'Oh this?' JJ blushed and looked at Spencer. 'I didn't want to take the attention of this little girl but me and Spencer are engaged.'

'Finally!' The other 4 said in unison, it was only a matter of time and they all knew that.

'3 months?' Emily asked and looked at Penelope and they both squealed.

'Oh God! This is amazing news!' Penelope said and grabbed JJ's hand. 'It's absolutely beautiful. You did good genius.'

'Thanks.' Spencer replied and Derek slapped his hand on his shoulder.

'Good job, join all of us, it's a good life.'

'I know and I wanted it, I've seen how happy you 4 are and I want JJ to feel that too.'

Emily coughed then and turned to them all. 'I've got some news too.' She said and even Aaron was floored. 'Erm, I'm pregnant.' JJ and Penelope squealed at her and Derek swooped in and took Elena from them so they could hug her tightly with excitement.

'Em...' Aaron asked shocked, he knew nothing of this. 'When?'

'I found out when we booked the tickets but I wanted you to have the surprise with your family around.'

'Surprise? It's definitely that!' He told her and approached her and drew her close, he closed the gap and kissed her heavily and passionately. 'You're pregnant!'

'We are indeed Mr Hotchner!'

'Oh my God! You're amazing!' Emily laughed but was cut short with another kiss that she reciprocated willingly. JJ felt Spencer wrapped his arms around her and she turned and kissed him, Penelope and Derek did the same.

'There's one more surprise.' Spencer said and smiled. 'Rossi's coming here.'

Later that day, once the initial excitement was over and Rossi had joined them in Chicago, they all sat around Elena being cuddled and spoilt rotten and Rossi just sat and watched it all, he remembered how they came to know one another, he remembered how they'd immediately formed a bond and he remembered how they'd all paired off.

He looked at Penelope and Derek, and now their little girl. The two that shared something from the word go, proving that opposites truly do attract. He couldn't help but smile at how they pulled one another out of their bad times and how they now had a home and family in it. How happiness exuded every inch of them.

He then turned his attention to Emily and Aaron and he saw where Aaron's hand was. They were just starting a family of their own, taking on Pen and Derek's example. The two of them had resistance at first but drew closer and closer and helped one another the one way they knew to, with love.

Then there was JJ and Spencer, awkwardness was all there was at first but JJ gave Spencer a certain something that made him stand out, either it be the way he smiled or the way he saw life, it didn't matter because they had one another and that was all that mattered and even if it was taking them a little longer they were catching the others up.

Just looking at what had happened from what he had begun settled him, it made him a happier man, in those 3 pairs he had made a family that each one of them felt like they were losing at one time and he knew that if anything it was another way they'd come to know one another.

If it was meant to be, fate would've intervened and made it be.

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- THE END! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**A/N:**__** SO I needed to finish this! It was driving me stir crazy! LITERALLY! So here it is!! The end of another story!! =)**_

_**THANKS for all the great reviews and to those that alerted ! Hope you enjoyed!! =)**_


End file.
